Just Like Fire
by DameEris
Summary: Rating: M Summary: Art school expellee Emma Swan returns home with a heavy heart and relaxing new habit. She knows that she should be avoiding temptation, but when her parents have hired the living embodiment of it, in the form of exotic fire dancer Regina Mills, how can a girl resist? Can the jaded Regina overcome her painful past to open her heart to the innocent heiress?
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat on the familiar beach letting the soft sand thread between her toes. Eyes closed to drink in the sensation as a cool, gentle breeze seemed to welcome her back. For as long as the young blonde could remember she had called Moku Ola Island home. The relatively small island nestled in Hilo bay just off the coast of the big island of Hawaii was little more than a park for picnics with a colorful local past when her grandfather had purchased it. The island's long standing reputation as a place of healing was exactly the atmosphere he wanted to build his family-owned and operated resort. And it was exactly that reputation that the emotionally bruised and battered artist needed right now.

Yearning green eyes opened to take in the pale blue crystal clear waters hoping beyond hope that they truly held some unfathomable power. Emma stood as she peeled a thin, disproportionately angled, loose knit tan top from a well toned torso unaware of the curious gaze taking in her form. Short denim shorts quickly joined the discarded top to reveal a dark blue bikini with but one modest white hibiscus flower on each piece of the set, both on her left side-one at her breast the other near her hip. With a slow stretch, a determined gaze took in the white capped waves moving toward her as though beckoning the troubled young woman in.

Powerless against that call, bare feet began to close the distance. Each sinking step into the soft sand brought memories of the legends she had heard since she was a child. Moku Ola's very name means Healing Island or Island of Life when literally translated. Ancient natives would come here for its restorative waters. Those who had fallen ill as well as warriors wounded by their experiences would come here to wash their pain away. As the waves licked slim apricot colored ankles Emma, recalled the ritual. All that was needed was to swim around the island three times and one would be cured.

With a weary sigh long, toned legs carried the honey blonde deeper into the lukewarm water. Each step seemed to bring forth another painful memory: red lightning streaking behind her eyes, throbbing and echoing in her ears, deafening her to anything else. Then there were confused blue eyes staring back at her. Taking a deep breath Emma dove into the water at the first thought of Belle. At first the bookish girl had seemed sweet and innocent. Her kind nature made the awkward blonde feel at home for the first time since she had arrived at that prestigious art school in New York. Everyone else had seemed so intense and confrontational that it had put her off. But the auburn haired bookworm wasn't just smart. She was sweet and understanding with a generous spirit.

A stubborn jaw clenched as the frustrated young woman rose for air. Strong arms pulled her through the water with battering strokes as though she could tear through the memories. Belle had been wonderful and supportive even when Emma's migraines started. The library aid had held the artist's hand through every doctor's appointment, held back her hair through every round of vomiting whether induced by pure pain or whatever experimental meds she had been pumped with.

It wasn't until that unconscionable flirt Killian had found her huddled in the shade outside of one of the outbuildings cradling her ears, eyes shut tight that the blonde found any relief at all. As it turned out the rakish cad understood what she was going through. His older brother suffered from migraine's as well. " 'ere try this," he offered holding out a joint. Green eyes darted dubiously between blue orbs and that white rolled paper. "Betta for ya than whateva they're pumpin' ya full of, luv. I guarantee it," he assured her in a kind tone. It was the first time that the playfully arrogant foreign exchange student had allowed her to see passed his façade to the actual person beneath. In a moment of trust engendered by such honesty she desperately gave it a try. And damn if it wasn't effective, deeply effective.

Emma snarled at the memories arms pumping faster dragging her body through the waves at impressive speed. Along with thoughts of that sweet relief came memories of guilt and shame. Belle had delighted at Emma's newfound health and happiness until she learned the source. As her girlfriend's father was a cop and the bookworm a devoted daddy's girl, the blonde had thought it best not to disclose her secret savior. Then one day just a week ago a member of the faculty had caught her with a blunt behind one of the satellite buildings. SinceEmma was a gifted and disciplined student most of the time and respectful to faculty and teachers they had let the slight go with a warning. She was temporarily expelled. It was firmly suggested to her that she take off a year to get her health in order before returning to her classes.

The stubborn blonde coughed and sputtered fighting the tears to control her breathing as she swam harder and harder trying to force the memories away. As she turned the last quarter circuit that last thought, that always rang hollowly in her mind, came rushing to the surface again. Another headache had been coming on when Belle lashed out at her. The studious young woman was enraged at Emma's perceived betrayal. Not only had she lied, by omission, about her drug use, but she violated the law and every sense of justice and reason that the bookworm stood for. As the ache nestled in ringing in her ears, Belle informed her that she could never look at Emma the same again, never trust her again. It was over.

Now, surrounded by the soothing waves of Hilo bay Emma gave in. Going slack in the water she floated on her back and let the tears wash over her. In her heart of hearts she knew that Belle could never be the one. The woman's naive black and white worldview would have eventually come between them one way or another. It was the disappointment she felt in herself for hurting someone else that stung so horribly. Expressive hands covered her face as she floated letting herself cry it all away. As her tears dissolved into the ocean the artist did feel cleansed and renewed. Dipping her head back into the water the memories seemed to rinse away with the salty droplets that had stung apple cheeks, that subtle ache of pain giving its first reprieve since she had been hauled into the dean's office. Perhaps now, back home, surrounded by loving family and old friends she could find a new peace.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Regina sat nestled among small dunes. The subtle hiding spot was her perfect oasis. This was her safe place where no one could find her or judge her. It was early afternoon, one of the few times that she had just for herself. There were several hours yet before rehearsal and another after that before show time. With a slow calming breath the dark beauty retrieved a lighter and blunt from the breast pocket of her sleeveless black denim jacket. Just as slim wrists wrapped in thick black leather bracelets began to rise for her own private communion with fire a sound over the next rise caught her ears.

"Dammit," she cursed whisper light under her breath quickly tucking the implements to the inside of her wrists obstructing them from casual view. The last damn thing Regina needed was some random guest catching her out here smoking up. The owners had made it very clear that they were willing to make certain allowances for the performance staff so long as they followed a few simple rules. Never show up to work stoned. And never let the guests see you getting blazed. The agitated performance artist belly crawled in an almost military fashion towards the crest of the dune to peek over at the encroacher upon her territory.

Dark brows rose in surprise at her private view of the solitary blonde. Creamy skin seemed flow over sleek muscles like buttercream icing over a sculpted cake. For a moment the aggressive femme wondered if the girl tasted as sweet. A smirk curved dark red lips at the thought. As though a reflection of her desires that was the exact moment that the girl's shorts joined her shirt on the ground. A guilty little thrill at her voyeuristic pleasure tingled through some lower extremities as the force of nature wondered what might possibly go next. 'For me? Oh, you shouldn't have,' Regina mused before thinking better of it. 'One second thought, yes you should. Don't stop now.'

A dark, hungry gaze tracked the deliciously fit young woman's progress into the waves. As a particularly chilled wave burst over the woman's stomach making nipples strain against the fabric of that dark blue bikini she felt truly spoiled. Regina was almost sad to see her go. With a shake of her head the dark beauty tried to dispel the thoughts as she sank back into her hidey-hole. It was just another vacationer like every other random face that floated through here. There was really no reason to get worked up over it. Sure, the blonde had one hell of a body, but plenty of hot blondes came through the resort. It really wasn't anything new.

Regina tried to convince herself that she was better off. Now that the younger woman was gone she could return to her previously scheduled relaxation. The tranquil brunette was a third of the way through her little ritual when the blonde reappeared slicing through the water with a vengeance. An involuntary grunt of approval was roughly stifled so as not to lose any of the precious substance warming her lungs and soothing sore muscles. Hell, watching that girl fly through the water was practically a workout unto itself. Her heart was racing and other parts were definitely growing damp. Surely it must be sweat from watching the blonde workout.

The second time the blonde went by Regina convinced herself that her body's rampant reaction to the somehow sensual strain of that contorted face was simply a sympathetic fever in response to the other woman's efforts. Yes, just sympathy. But the true depths of her compassion weren't realized until the third time the blonde appeared in the water before her. Familiar with the legends about the island the brunette wasn't completely shocked to see the woman break down in tears. And yet her private view of that hidden pain tore at the dark beauty.

Without a thought or ounce of hesitation Regina pinched out the blunt between her fingers as black combat boots trudged through the sand. Quickly stowing the roach in her jacket pocket slim shoulders slipped free of it depositing it on the sand. Slightly swelled hips shimmied out of a black denim micro mini skirt. The brunette stood in a black bikini which sported a white skull and crossbones over her right breast and an image of a full on Jolly Rodger flapping in the breeze across her ass. As she reached to remove her boots in preparation to dive after the stricken woman the target of her concern seemed to gather herself and move on at a calm clip.

The boot she had held dropped with a numb thump. Pressing a hand to her brow Regina shook her head wondering what in the hell she had been thinking. This woman was probably a guest or vacationer from the main island that came here for the healing powers of the island. No matter how beautiful the fit blonde was she was more than entitled to her privacy. And the last damn thing Regina needed was to get attached to some temporary floating figure drifting through her life she reminded herself as she began to redress. She wasn't a kid anymore. She had deeper responsibilities and couldn't afford some random summer romance. Just as the familiar black denim settled over her shoulders completing the ensemble a stubbled figure crested the rise above her.

"Come on, sound check's in ten," August reminded her in a friendly voice as a thumb tucked over his shoulder demonstratively.

"Yeah, I'm comin'," Regina assured him climbing the rise.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Now that the magic of the island had lifted her spirits, Emma knew exactly what her next stop would be. The penitent blonde had already had the welcome home and 'keep your nose clean' talk with mom and dad before going for her little dip. There was no competition in regards to who she wanted to see next. Sandaled feet slipped quietly through the backdoor of the massive industrial kitchen. As she crept up behind her target, a weathered face like an old bulldog rose shifting grey curls. With an impish smile the sneaky young woman held a finger up to her lips. The older woman merely rolled her eyes and stayed out of it.

Sleek dark hair with blood red streaks bobbed from side to side lost in the music pumped through slim earbuds. Delight at the ease of approach thrilled through the cheeky blonde. Lifting soaked honeyed strands Emma squeezed wringing it out over a slim shoulder. "Oh! You Son of a…." Ruby screamed as she spun to face her attacker with a scowl. As thickly makeuped eyes fell on her best friend the fashionable chef squealed in delight, "Emma!" With another sharp unrestrained sound of delight pale arms flung around firm shoulders pulling the blonde close. A delirious grin lit cherubic features as the artist lifted her best friend returning the hug with a giddy spin.

Once set to her feet again Ruby tugged the headphones out of her ears and spoke in a more normal tone, "Oh my God, it's so good to see you. When did you get back?" Before the blonde could answer a pale pixieish nose curled as water was wiped from pale arms. "Ugg what did you do, swim the bay?" A weak half hearted attempt at a smile tugged at one corner of pink lips as Emma shrugged in silent response. The goth femme sighed her heart breaking a bit for her long distant friend. "Alright, come on. You can tell me all about it." Grabbing Emma's hand the feisty young woman called out to her grandmother, "I'm taking a fifteen!"

A spatula waved threateningly in her direction as the old woman groused, "It better be fifteen, too. Not twenty not thirty, fifteen. You two can catch up after the dinner rush."

"Yes, Granny," Ruby hollered over her shoulder as she exited the back dragging Emma along with her. As they had kept in touch through email and the occasional skype it didn't take but five minutes to catch Ruby up to what had been going on. "So Miss Priss just dumped you like that," the stylish young woman asked in clear disgust.

With a sour look and a sharp swipe of her hand from left to right Emma clarified, "Just like that."

A scoff accompanied a poetic hand flowing through shiny sleek strands. "Damn, what a bitch! I knew she wasn't good enough for you," the loyal friend responded with an encouraging grin. "But at least you can go back to school after you get a prescription, right?"

Emma nodded. Pursing pink lips in thought she delicately broached the subject, "Speaking of which…"

A wary gaze stiffened the pale young woman's spine. "Oh no…" Ruby shook her head along with a warning finger before continuing, "No way am I getting fired for enabling you for what you got kicked out of art school for."

An angelic face fell in disappointment pouting, "Aww come on, Rubes. They'll never know."

Blood red lips pursed as the feisty femme reminded her friend, "Do you remember what happened when we wrapped Tommy Lemur's house in toilet paper and spray painted his car?"

Pink lips parted with a crestfallen jaw as the blonde defended herself, "Hey, that was different! We had no idea it was gonna cost so much to fix his car. I had to get mom and dad to it somehow." A dark brow raised as Ruby simply stared at her friend in a slow glower. "I would never throw you under the bus like that again! I was stupid and twelve. Besides, we won't get caught," Emma pleaded. The goth beauty grumbled and sighed looking away from the pleading expression on her best friend's face. Emma tilted to the side to invade her line of sight with her best adorable pout begging, "Please, for my health?"

A low growl preceeded the brunette standing sharply. "Fine! Once, and we do this my way-no repeats and I am NOT selling to you."

It was Emma's turn to scoff this time as she accussed, "But you sell to guests, which is totally against the rules."

Indignant hands flew to slight hips as the feisty femme fired back, "Only the ones I sleep with."

The blonde chuckled at the less than innocent defense, "Well, if that's all it takes."

Ruby laughed cutting off her friend's approach with a firm palm in the center of an advancing chest. "Please, we got over that possibility in tenth grade. We both know you can't keep up with me," the goth girl teased before taking off at a dead run.

"I've grown. You don't know what I can handle," Emma fired back racing to catch up and quickly overtaking the less physical femme. As she began to gain ground the blonde reached over and gave her friend's backside a sharp squeeze before racing passed her.

Ruby squealed and leapt into the air barely missing a step. "You've grown as a perv," she shouted before racing to tackle the blonde sideways into the sand.

Emma chuckled as she rolled over happy to let the stunningly quaffed woman pin her if she so chose. "Here and I thought you didn't want me," the blonde teased playfully with a comical batting of eyelashes as peach arms slid around pale shoulders.

A burst of laughtererupted from a spontaneously wide smile. "Oh I almost have you where I want you," Ruby taunted playfully. Holding her old friend close the pale beauty rolled their bodies together until both lay beneath the structured beams of a bungalow. A firm hand caged Emma's chuckles. As she felt the blonde settle the content young woman rolled off to the side and produced a sweet smelling blunt.

Safely tucked out of sight and struggling to keep their coughs quiet, the two old friends bonded in silence. The blonde rested her head on a pale shoulder. The unspoken request of comfort was welcomed by a gentle stroke of honeyed locks. They lay like that no words needed between them until the blunt was gone. As Ruby actually was on a schedule she placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead making a quick phone like gesture with her fingers encouraging Emma to call her after her shift. A simple nod accompanied the soft smile in response. With that, the vibrant woman was gone leaving the artist alone to her thoughts and the fantastic floating sensation that seemed to separate the blonde from all of her worries and cares.

After a short rest beneath the bungalow, an irresistible urge to create overcame the artist. Cautiously slipping out of her hiding spot Emma jogged back to her room to fetch her art supplies. If she hurried, she could just catch the sun setting over Hilo bay and those sweet waters that had renewed her hope.

With supplies and a comfortable spot atop the slight dunes colored charcoals flowed from possessed fingers capturing the beauty and wonder of the gorgeous sight in loving layers of red, orange, yellow and purple. The inspired artist debated too long on whether or not to add color to the black and white tones of the landscape and water or to leave the contrast that way. Before she could decide the sun had gone down. A nervous energy flooded the blonde as she nibbled the inside of her cheek in thought. Whatever she decided would have to wait until the next sunset. With a sigh she gathered her supplies and began to head back towards the resort.

The sounds of music and the light of raging bonfires drew her attention. At least she could use the light to survey her progress thus far, and perhaps come to a decision. Music and dancing by bonfire light was nothing new to the humble resort and so did not excite or disturb her in the slightest. However, as the blonde approached the usual bonfire area, she was a bit surprised to see the stage decorated in a heavy industrial almost post-apocalyptic theme. Her parents rarely opened up the stage area and even when they did, it was usually for some wholesome family friendly act. The dark aggressive tone of the decorations was rampantly different from anything Emma had seen here before. Like a moth to a flame she was drawn to the scene accented by rising music.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Regina stood, eyes closed, behind the massive wrought iron clock face separating her from the audience. Meditative breathing helped set her focus for the intense timing and precision required in the moments ahead. A razor sharp mind flowed through every lesson of movement, expression and especially safety protocols in a dazzling zoetrope of thought. Everything was set. Her jagged edged black leather mini skirt gave plenty of freedom of movement. The black feather accents at her hips and wrists were coated in flame retardant. Her black leather bra had no excess strings or fabric to snare or ignite. Mid back length black hair sported naturally voluminous waves that did not require the danger of hair spray or mouse. The performance artist's make up was simple but dramatic with thick black cat eyed liner, smoky eyeshadow and dark red lips that looked dangerous. Usually the brunette preferred to dance barefoot with matching feathered black leather ankle straps, but with the addition of the two new stunts, footwear was necessary. The highly skilled dancer had settled for black leather ballet slippers which she added spikes to the lacings of that crawled up well defined calves.

Thick lashes popped open at the beginning strains of the P!nk song. Fully prepared, she gave August a nod signaling that she was ready. Without a word he lit each section of the multi-tipped fire fans in her hands and slipped away through the shadows before the dark beauty lit the candle on this particular rocket. With her back turned to the flashpaper faced clock, the flickering light of the fire fans silhouetted her curves against it. A sharp spin accompanied the first lyrics as Regina tapped a fan against the paper separating her from the audience. The surface seemed to dissolve at rapid speed in a dazzling display revealing the exotic beauty to the crowd as P!nk's throaty voice intoned, "I know that I am running out of time." Once the flashpaper clockface had dissolved all but the last edges, a ballet leap carried the dancer through the remnants of the clock flaming fans held aloft gracefully one forward and one behind her. "I want it all MMmm."

The moment she landed the dancer was more than prepared for what came next. Twirling the flaming fans close to her curvaceous body a spinning step remained one move ahead of the drizzling water that poured down as the music continued, "And I'm wishin' they'd stop tryin' ta turn me off." Still in the tight twirl, Regina tossed up a spinning fan and caught it never missing a beat. "I want it all Mmmm." As she came to a stop with a graceful balletic semi circle of a pointed toe, the performance artist swallowed roughly gathering her breath for the first new technique. The timing had to be just right. As the chain began to lift from the floor attached to an ever raising platform, the dark beauty raced up it like a gazelle, fans spinning at her sides even with her hips to the sound of, "And I'm walking on a wire trying to go higher." Reaching the now ten foot high two foot by two foot steel platform, a momentary relief flooded her that she hadn't overshot her target. A quick steeling breath girded her for the next step.

Using the momentum she had gathered the bold performer held the fire fans out to either side as she performed a double flip off of the platform. "Feels like I'm surrounded by clo-owns and liars." Massive applause met her predatory crouched landing. "Even when I give it all away." Standing proudly with pursed lips a sharp almost regal dismissive gesture flung the fans to either side where they landed in massive brass braziers that burst into massive bonfires at the ignition. The audience ooed and aahed thrilling the smirking performer who knew that she was just warming up, so to speak.

Emma gasped at the stunning pyrotechnic display. The fascinating creature at center stage literally took her breath away. This dynamic addition to the performance staff was absolutely hypnotic. Green eyes were captivated as much by the skill of the dark beauty as her sassy attitude. There was a general cockiness about the woman that was magnetic. Obviously, this was the sort of person who deserved to be a little arrogant. The combination of technique, timing and flair more than earned a bit of boasting. And the hypnotized blonde had to admit, gloating looked good on her. The somewhat innocent heiress had never seen, much less met, anyone like the enthralling vision that demanded every ounce of her attention. Unable to resist the allure, the artist immediately set about trying to capture some small fraction of that gravitas on canvas paper.

"I want it all." Folding in half, the dark beauty sharply snatched two chains from the ground tipped in tightly packed cotton soaked in lighter fluid. "We came here to run it, run it, run it." As she straightened another sharp movement cast the chains skyward where they seem to hang for a moment. "Just like fire…" With that a flick of the wrist brought the ends of the chains down into the braziers lighting the fire poi. "Burning out the way." A spinning step accompanied the elliptical swirl of fire poi around her body as the dancer maneuvered closer to the thick semi circular brass trough near the front of the stage. Twisting her body with the motion of the step into a spiraled crouch an arch of chain erupted from her hand the poi igniting the massive trough into a waist high wall of flame. "If I could light the world up for just one day." Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd.

Regina smiled to herself as a spinning step brought her back to center stage. All the while the chain poi swirled in figure eights around her. "Watch this madness colorful charade." Coming to a stop facing the crowd boldly, hips cocked arrogantly a seemingly dismissive gesture flung the chains skyward so that sassy hands could rest on slightly swelled hips accenting her confident posture. "No one can be just like me anyway." A few whistles erupted from the crowd and one she recognized from backstage. Regina tried not to let her unofficial silent partner's encouragement distract her. This timing had to be precise.

Elegantly gesturing hands hovered to either side casually catching the chains as they fell. "Just like magic." Once the grip was secured the dark dancer erupted in a spontaneous aerial with the poi spinning at the side of her gracefully splayed legs. "I'll be flyin' free." The instant she landed Regina raced back towards the pole holding the platform aloft as a large square of candy glass descended from above. "I'm a disappear when they come for me" Racing up the pole the multi-talented performer launched herself from the pole into a wide back flip. At the arch of the spin she kicked up shattering the candy glass "Kick that ceiling." Harmless shards tinkled around falling with her as she spun to land seemingly effortlessly. "Whatcha gonna say." The crowd erupted once more in hoots and hollers.

With a spinning step the poi circled around her in a figure eight accented by the occasional leg flare carrying her back to the front and center of the stage. "No one can be just like me anyway." A graceful flick of the wrist extended the poi in a y shape above her extended arms once more. "Just like fire… uh." As her arms fell Regina bowed to the audience. Working in perfect concert August cut the propane flow to the trough and braziers so that the only lights left were the poi. The audience sprang to their feet in uproarious applause. A brilliantly wide smile lit dark features at the response, but in truth only one opinion mattered to her. A dark gaze cast down to the left side of the stage where the most precious face in the world was wrapped around fingers to make his whistle louder. A delighted chuckle rippled through a flat belly as Henry jumped up and down pumping his fist in the air. "Yeah, go mom!" A slight wave acknowledged the sweet boy before Regina blew a kiss to the audience. With one last bow she retreated backstage once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello gentle readers, and welcome to another blazing installment of Just Like Fire. You'll get the pun of that further in the chapter ;) Now there are a few things that should have been said from the get-go, but technical problems got in the way. So first off I would like to thank the fabulous evl_enchantress for the beautiful manip. I usually do my own, but this amazing firedancer Regina is all her. I just added Emma and an easel and made a dart look like a paintbrush lol Also, much thanks to the wonderful Anastasia MacMahon for her inspiration on this lovely prompt. She has been wonderful and supportive throughout the whole things. Special thanks to a special beta, Ms. Misty Matts. She has the distinct honor of being my first in that aspect. And as a girl with few firsts left that's quite an achievement lol

And now for the less fun parts...

 **WARNINGS! :**

Trigger warning-reference to non-con!-within post-traumatic flashbacks

Again we have **WEED** people, find a way to deal or read something else. It has a reason and a purpose. Embrace this.

(P.s. I have no problem explaining or defending this as of yet. If it becomes a real issue I'll let you lovely folks know, just wanted to give fair warning)

If I missed anything let me know. I've been told I suck at giving heads ups lol

Sorry in advance if I missed anything. I honestly don't think I did.

* * *

 **Just Like Fire**

Chapter Two

White sand shifted beneath bare feet in deference to powerful movements of a toned body as Regina, clad in a black bikini and jersey knit micro mini skirt, flowed along with the natural circular patterns that swam through the elliptically spinning poi in her hands. The soft cotton practice spheres swirled around her creating a breeze of their own with no regard to the natural wind patterns trickling over the beach. Intensely focused dark eyes seared ahead at nothing in particular. The passionate performer was so lost in her own thoughts that the peaceful terrain could not touch her.

Every morning Regina rose to greet the sun with her dance, to practice and commune with the island she now called home. But today the Healing Island haunted her with memories best left buried. At first sight of the water this morning the vision of the crying blonde from the previous day sprang to mind. Trying to resist the lure of the image and that inexplicable urge to connect the feisty brunette stubbornly fell into familiar rituals. The whiz of the spinning poi ruffled dark locks but could not clear the thoughts that emerged unbidden and unwelcome.

Thinking on the strangely appealing young woman reminded Regina of when she herself had first come to the island. Being a native Hawaiian the bold beauty had often heard tales of its healing powers and when she returned home six months ago she was in desperate need of them. Thick lashes sealed against the thoughts but that only brought them into stronger focus. The proud femme could almost feel the waves licking her skin again drawing out her pain like sucking venom from a snake bite. The agony of betrayal, the ragged rending inside, her own cries, and pleas rang in her ears like a death knell. The feeling of rough hands tormented a frantic mind. The agonized brunette could almost feel the fresh split of her lip and the searing pain of the fire that sprang forth from her rescuing the dark beauty from whatever gruesome fate her attacker had in store for her. The shame, the guilt, and a desperate desire to run until there was nothing left was overwhelming.

The poi hung limply from her hands as the wounded woman fell to her knees in the sand defeated by cruel memories. Even as horrific nightmare images of her past on the big island threatened to consume her completely Regina recalled her strength and her savior, fire. The skills of her forbearers echoed through her providing solace and fortitude. With a deep breath, the proud beauty opened dark eyes forcing the thoughts from her mind. Rising to her feet a determination not to shed one more tear over her private tragedy steeled the strong-willed brunette. Her private pain would remain just that, private. No one else needed to know. Here she had all she needed, a steady job, a safe place to raise Henry and she was near enough that if father's health worsened she could briefly return to the main island if necessary. There was absolutely nothing missing from her life and therefore nothing to cry about. Her days of loss and pain were over, the exotic beauty assured herself as she rose determinately to her feet once more. Regina was done losing. She would stand tall and strong, for herself as well as Henry. He deserved a bright future with a proud and loving mother at his side. And that's exactly what he was going to get. She was done running.

* * *

Early morning light filtered in through the massive floor to ceiling windows of the solarium located just off of the main lobby with the glow of a cathedral. Emma had always loved the natural light in this room. The pensive blonde had hoped that the near sacrosanct illumination would provide inspiration on how best to proceed with her latest creation. A reverent stroke of a near blade sharp drafting pencil carefully outlined an arrogant smile. Further definition was conservatively added to bring sharp contrast to the proud features of the firedancer that seemed fully prepared to leap from the canvas page and demand the praise that was her due. And yet the artist struggled debating on how to proceed with the flames surrounding the exotic beauty.

It was easy to focus on the powerhouse performer. After last night's exhibition, the lines and curves of that body were burned into the young artist's mind. The firedancer was stunning and amazingly talented. And it was clear that she was aware of it. It was just as clear by that gentle smile at the end of the show that seemed so different from the bravado she had just displayed in her act that there was someone very special to her in the audience a logical thought cautioned. It was probably for the best anyway. Even though the break up with Belle had far from broken the blonde's heart, the wound was still fresh. It was better this way. If the sultry beauty was already in a relationship then Emma could indulge in the inspiration without becoming romantically attached to her muse as far too many artists do, she assured herself as she focused on the illustration before her. As an exacting hand outlined the slight hint of a scar on those enticingly plump lips a familiar voice startled the blonde from her exertions.

"Wow, I guess those classes have really paid off."

A startled hand pressed to a pounding heart as the young woman gasped and spun to face the looming figure with a glowing smile. "Geez mom, you scared the life out of me," Emma groused at the cherubic figure above her. If not for a few spare grey hairs dotting a black pixie cut the well-preserved matron could easily be confused for the blonde's sister rather than her mother, a fact that entertained the amiable woman to no end.

"I'm sorry," a gentle voice intoned before teasing softly, "Maybe I should wear a bell next time I canvas the property."

Sea green eyes rose to meet their exact mirror with a sour expression. "Might not be a bad idea," the younger Swan groused. "I'm not used to people hovering outside of a classroom setting."

Ignoring her daughter's usual early morning surliness Mary Margaret leaned forward lightly cupping blonde waves to place a sweet kiss on a furrowed brow. "Or maybe you've just been away from home too long," the maternal woman offered in rebuttal.

A crooked grin tugged at one corner of pink lips as the artist teased her mother, "True, you just don't get enough stalking at art school."

The petite dark-haired woman gasped softly giving her daughter a light, playful shove. "I wasn't stalking! I was admiring." A knowing smile curved ruby lips as Mary Margaret had noticed the way her daughter's eyes took in the powerful figure on the page. "I see you've discovered our latest talent."

"Yeah." Emma couldn't hide the soft, winsome sigh that infused the simple word. Although the widening of her mother's smile completely escaped her as the artist's full attention was on her creation or more accurately the stunning vision she had sought to capture. Clear curious eyes rose to inquire, "When did this happen? She's not the kind of act you usually employ."

"Well," the petite brunette settled near her daughter on the padded window seat and settled a caring hand on a bare knee before continuing, "she came to us about six months ago. She was looking for something a bit more stable and we needed something to spice things up a bit around here."

Emma's eyes bulged as she agreed excitedly, "She definitely does that."

A soft chuckle escaped red lips as Mary Margaret observed, "She certainly seems to have made an impression on you."

Apple cheeks flushed a bit failing to conceal the depth of the blonde's interest in the striking figure. "Well, she's definitely impressive," Emma admitted somewhat cautiously. As much as her kind-hearted companion liked to treat the younger woman as a friend she was still her mom. And there were certain things the artist just wasn't comfortable discussing with her, for instance, the attraction that she totally didn't feel for the completely unavailable and unattainable firedancer.

Mary Margaret knew by the stiffness of her daughter's posture that they had reached the limits of what Emma was willing to disclose. In a moment of mercy the petite elder shifted the focus of the conversation, "You know that really is a startling likeness."

Emma smiled proudly at her creation until her mother's next words struck her.

"You should sell it here," Mary Margaret suggested amicably.

Clutching the image to her chest protectively the offended blonde swore vehemently, "The hell you say! This is mine! No one else is getting their grubby little hands on it." Emma might not be in a position to lay any claim on the subject whatsoever, but the art was definitely her own.

Chuckling warmly at the passionate reaction a gentle hand soothed through golden waves as the attentive brunette counter offered, "Well, you should certainly keep the original. But maybe we could have some copies printed. You could sell them near the show, put a little cash in your pocket for the summer and maybe even save some for school."

Emma's grip on the oversized sketchbook slackened some at the concept. "That's not a bad idea." As she mused at the idea of what to do with spare cash a dark look crossed sea green eyes dragging them to the floor. Before the curious look she felt radiating from her mother's face could form a question, a saddened voice vocalized the creative blonde's fears, "Maybe even help with some doctor visits."

Mary Margaret's usually optimistic features fell into a grim expression of worry as a tender hand loosely cupped her child's shoulder. "Has there been any word from the specialists on the island?"

With a weary sigh, an expressive hand flowed through golden waves fluffing them out in a clear sign of anxiety. "The soonest I could get an appointment is a week away," Emma confessed knowing full well that her mother would be just as nervous for information as she was.

Mary Margaret knew that her worries would only add to her daughter's stress. Not wanting to provoke another migraine the optimistic brunette poured as much cheer as she could muster into encouraging words, "Well until then you'll just have to focus on relaxing, enjoying the resort and catching up with the people who love and missed you like crazy." Emphatic arms pulled her gloomy looking child into a warm embrace.

Unable to resist her mother's unflappable cheer a slow smile tugged at pink lips. A grateful hand stroked the arm around her shoulders welcomingly as Emma leaned into the hug. "Alright, if you insist," she pretended to complain with a soft chuckle.

* * *

Leopard print cats eye sunglasses protected a sharp gaze from the merciless glare of the afternoon sun as Regina drove along route 72. The sporadically trafficked highway was the main thoroughfare for the main island of Hawaii and the shortest route back to the considerably smaller Moku Ola. Though the daring brunette's focus and reflexes were attuned to the familiar road a troubled mind wandered as it always did when she visited the big island. As much as the bold performer loved her family she could only stomach the painful reminders of the past in small doses. It irked the passionate woman to no end that the horrific events of one evening could cast shadows over every happy childhood memory. Every sentimental attachment shattered by that one cutting betrayal that still stung if she let her mind wander too long.

Once a week she forced herself to fight through the pain to make time for the family that she had left. With her father's failing health there was no telling how much time the bold brunette would have with the man who reminded her that the entire gender wasn't a lost cause. There was one other of worthy note that the fearsome femme always made time to see on her weekly sojourn. Uncle Daniel's ranch was her own private oasis, a place of healing that always renewed her spirit, not to mention her supplies. If it was not for her deep love of the kind natured man there was no way that she would risk acting as a go-between for him and Ruby. There were secret trails on the horse ranch that no one outside of the family was allowed to see as they led to the ever-cheerful man's private grow fields.

With a sigh, Regina questioned herself again on why she would risk her freedom as well as her rather rocky custody of Henry in order to play drug mule for the charming bookends of this particular weekly trip. Admittedly the risk was fairly low. And it didn't hurt that Uncle Daniel was fairly generous in the extra that he slipped her in gratitude for her services. Also, there was no one more cautious than a momma bear with everything to lose. The more careful the runner the safer both ends of the supply chain were. As nervous as the trip made the stylish brunette the idea of anyone else doing it and ripping off, ratting out or otherwise betraying Daniel or Ruby kept her stubbornly at the job. It really was the best way to protect everyone involved.

The old jeep creaked to a stop in the employee parking lot. With the delivery safely tucked in a secret compartment of her leather shoulder bag surrounded by Altoids mints to avoid detection Regina gathered a steeling breath before exiting the vehicle. The footbridge across Hilo Bay was the only way to and from the small island that was dominated by the sleekly styled resort. The buildings curved lines resembled the wings of a swan. Set at a north-northwestern angle the building captured and reflected natural light in a soft glow dulling the glare that could rise from the open water and rising sun. The fairly modern facility had every amenity a guest's heart could desire-tennis, volleyball, swimming pools, boat and dune buggy rentals, a spa and masseuse and of course live entertainment. It really was awe-inspiring and yet welcoming, a sensation that had yet to dull in the six months that the prodigal daughter had called the place home.

Each placement of combat boots upon the footbridge threatened to raise the black mini dress barely containing voluptuous curves to an indecent height and yet somehow never did. Once on solid ground again purposeful steps carried the feisty femme around back to the poolside bar. There she found the statuesque pale beauty in an almost lewdly small string bikini leaning against the bar making eyes at a well dressed swarthy guest at the opposite end sipping a drink that the man had undoubtedly paid for. Indulging a mischievous impulse Regina snapped the string against a slender hip causing the young woman to jump with a slight squeal.

A brilliant smile beamed from the flirtatious vixen as she caught sight of her casual molester. "Hey, hot stuff," Ruby greeted her with a none too subtle purr.

"Hey sexy, spare some time for a lady with a package," Regina asked with a playfully ogling grin.

"Oooo, anytime. Your place or mine," the confident young woman teased with a none too subtle up and down glance.

"Since you can't possibly hide what I've got to offer in that outfit I'm thinking yours," Regina fired back with a throaty chuckle.

"You might be surprised," the flirtatious femme teased before throwing a towel over her shoulder and casually leading the way to her bungalow with the dark beauty chuckling behind. Once inside with the door secured Regina began to dig around in her bag feeling for the hidden pocket. Ruby crept up on the exotic brunette with over exaggerated cartoony movements. Just as a victorious smile spread over wine-dark lips the playful chef growled in a low voice, "What've you got in the bag, little girl?"

Regina spun forcing her friend to straighten up as she did. In one fluid movement, the saucy brunette produced a brick of marijuana announcing proudly, "Contraband." Forest green eyes lit up at the sight. With a low purr, Ruby wiggled suggestively against her voluptuous friend's side playfully snatching the delivery away with an excited. "My kinda woman!"

The more experienced woman shook her head laughing at the way the younger woman pranced and twirled away. There was a bit of innocence and naiveté still lingering within the wild young woman. Perhaps that was what charmed Regina the most about her unexpected friend. What started as a rather vigorous one night stand blossomed into a beautiful friendship. Usually, the strong-willed firedancer didn't get close, with very few repeats at all as a personal preference. Surprisingly the sassy chef was of a similar mind and not just in regards to their sex lives. More and more Regina had discovered that she could trust and depend on the pale beauty to always have her back and always give her the truth, a rare and valuable combination.

"What's this one called," Ruby asked over her shoulder as she prepared her thinking pipe. It was a beautiful carved dark wooden pipe with a generous bowl and a long curved stem that resembled the classic Sherlock Holmes design.

"Alien," Regina remarked in a cryptic voice with a dramatically wide pop of her eyes.

There was a sassy swivel in Ruby's step as she approached in a teasing impersonation of an old hippie stoner, "Why, cause it's outta this world?"

Regina chuckled and sparked up a lighter as though it were a weapon she was prepared to wield. "Let's find out."

Ruby giggled freely but leaned in to put the flame to good use. The raven-haired performer's laughter faded with the flame as she returned the lighter to her pocket. It wasn't long before the porcelain doll was passing the pipe for her to sample. As Regina breathed in her slender friend exhaled slowly remarking, "Oh wow…. Your uncle is better to me than any man I've ever slept with."

Regina chuckled fighting to hold in the smoke. Ruby waxed philosophically at her side, "I wonder why that is." Unable to resist the lead in the feisty brunette replied, "Maybe because you didn't sleep with him." A pixie nose curled up as the pale beauty slapped a light copper arm. The strike only deepened Regina's amusement. In a gesture of peace, she passed the pipe back to her ruffled friend.

Looking away from the tan beauty before her as though repelled, Ruby still accepted the pipe and gave it a puff. A pale hand returned it in a dismissive gesture. The lingering chuckle in the brunette's voice as she took a puff irked the saucy goth. Pale arms crossed over a proud full chest as she fired back, "Yeah, and the whole not having sex thing is working out so well for you."

A dark brown stare set a clear boundary on the subject. "Seriously now," Ruby continued unphased. Dropping to her knees before her seated companion long fingers wrapped around tan knees as forest green eyes gazed up in imitation of concern, "I'm worried about your girl parts." Regina sighed glaring at the smart ass young woman. Completely unmoved by silent threats of death Ruby leveled a prim look upon her friend and in her most doctory voice asked, "Now tell me true, when's the last time someone banged your hoo hoo?"

"Oh, Jesus!" Regina cried out as she stood to step around the pale jester. The copper-toned aristocratically featured beauty paced struggling between being offended, irritated and annoyingly amused. Fighting the laughter at the ridiculous language was the most irritating part.

A long stride carried the pale beauty to the center of her upset friend's pacing track. Pale hands held up in a halting gesture Ruby pleaded, "Seriously, Regina. How long?"

A hard stare glared through forest eyes, but the look in them softened the ruffled woman. A proud head dipped for a moment in silent resignation before looking pointedly at the pale beauty. The look of shock that transformed Ruby's face into an expression of horror that only a cartoon pin-up girl would make made Regina chuckle at the other woman's discomfort.

An expressive hand rose to cover her mouth as Ruby shifted from shock to imitating dry heaves. "Oh no, no, this will not do."

With an unintentional chuckle and eye roll, Regina asked in irritation, "What?"

Panting dramatically as though hyperventilating Ruby indicated the whole of her friend's curvy form with an up and down gesture remarking, "You can't just let your skills rust up like this"

Lips pinched in a sour expression Regina shot her friend an unamused expression growling, "I can and I might."

Shaking her head and a finger in vehement denial Ruby argued, "That would a grave injustice"

"What?" A dark brow arched high with the snarky question half curious where this new rant would lead.

With dramatic hand gestures the pale beauty nearly evangelized, "To waste such a precious natural resource, to let such talent wither, we are all lessened by it."

A dubious look settled on the goofy goth as Regina inquired deadpan, "The world of sex?"

"Yes," Ruby replied with a tremor in her voice to imitate sincere emotion as she fake sniffled.

Plush lips smacked in an audible expression of lowering patience. With a weary eye-roll, Regina reaffirmed Ruby's talking point in a clarifying monotone, "The world of sex is less without me?"

Ruby could no longer hold back the giggles at her own absurd behavior. "Come on look, seriously. You're getting a little bitchy and stressed out. You need to loosen up. You need to get laid," the spunky young woman insisted gently.

With a sigh, Regina confronted the issue honestly, "But I'm a mom now."

"You've always been a mom, from the minute you squirted him out. Okay, maybe part time, but still parents have sex all the time! It's how siblings happen,' Ruby fired back.

"And who am I supposed to meet on my schedule," Regina demanded to know. "The only time I have free is in the afternoons when I wake up after a show until Henry gets out of school. The rest of my life is Henry, job, eat, sleep. There's nothing else."

With a pained look, the energetic goth scrambled for a helpful solution, "There are strip clubs and bars that have afternoon specials. You could mingle there."

"And who the hell am I gonna pick up for a no strings quickie at a bar during the lunch special, huh?!"

Ruby bites lip in thought

"I'll tell ya who, alcoholics and nymphos," Regina groused plopping back down onto the bed.

"That doesn't sound so bad, at least not the nymphos," Ruby defended weakly taking a seat next to her friend.

"Both come with their own drama llamas. Not interested. Won't have it around my kid," Regina insisted.

With a dramatic sigh, Ruby rolled her eyes teasing playfully, "Fine! I'll break my repeats rule, but just this once." A firm finger wagged in the exotic beauty's face to reinforce the statement before the statuesque goth dropped the hand on her friend's thigh with a cheeky grin.

With a growling grumble, Regina started to storm off biting back, "It's not just your rule." It wasn't that the simple touch didn't affect her. It did quite a bit. A proud heart hammered as crawling heat tingled up the leg taunting a much-controlled sex, but there was no point in acting on the sensation. Ruby was a good friend and she could trust the beautiful young woman around her son, but the girl was too young. The sweet, bawdy little goth felt things intensely and without reservation, luxuries that Regina could not afford in a long-term relationship, not for herself and not around her child.

"Alright," Ruby acquiesced tossing her hands in the air in defeat. This seemed to pause Regina's flight. "Keep your self-imposed chastity. Just promise me you'll at least mingle. You're way too hot to be a hermit. It sets a bad precedent and ruins a perfectly good cultural stereotype," the scantily clad beauty urged.

Chuckling Regina nodded from the door agreeing, "I'll think about it." With that gentle assurance, the proud performer opened the door and began to head down the path. Just then Ruby raced to the door to shout down the path as though she were June Cleaver bidding her husband adieu, "Have fun mingling. Jam out with your clam out, dear!" Trying not to laugh the feisty brunette threw a middle finger over her shoulder at her best friend without so much as looking back. Ruby's infectious laughter followed her over the dunes.

Several paths later the phrase continued to rattle around in a stubborn mind. "Jam out with your clam out," Regina chuckled under her breath shaking her head as she neared the rise. At the crest of this dune, the firedancer could see the stage she performed on in the distance. It seemed there was some construction going on in front. Her curiosity would have to wait until closer to showtime, unfortunately. There was a lot to do and a longer prep time for tonight's show.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Are you excited for the next performance? Let me know. I live by your reviews. Please feed me lol ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS:** I debated saying NSFW, but I'm gonna say you shouldn't read this at work or around family. It's still slow burn, so no smut yet. However, this chapter features not only some absolutely ruthless teasing but also a fire manipulation art known as slow burn-because I couldn't resist the pun and it's incredibly sexy. When employing the slow burn technique a fire artist runs fire over their body. It's incredibly dangerous. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! Just in case that actually needs to be said. I don't think any other warnings apply. If I missed something do let me know :)

* * *

 **Just Like Fire**

Chapter Three

Regina felt like a post-apocalyptic swimsuit model as she stood backstage in her leather spanx and matching bikini top with arms and legs spread out in imitation of an anatomical chart. It was a struggle to maintain the position with her stomach doing flip-flops. The nervousness that always followed her from the big island was making the process of being hosed down in a lightweight fire retardant torturous. Sunday night's show was always a slow burn demonstration. The flames would be rolling over her skin throughout the majority of the set so many precautions had to be taken.

To make matters worse she was already running behind. There had been no time to sate her curiosity on whatever monstrosity was being erected just beyond the seating area. If anything had happened on time this would not be an issue. However, now that Regina had full custody of Henry full time she was quickly discovering that being a parent regularly pissed on one's plans. Ruby had arrived to watch Henry almost a full hour late with an apology and the excuse of being groped while on delivery. By her glow and low amount of guilt the young woman clearly hadn't minded. But it irked the performance artist. She couldn't take Henry to the Sunday night shows. She didn't like the idea of him staying up late on a school night. Not to mention that the slow burn technique terrified him. That was the main reason she had arranged her performance schedule this way.

"Hang in there. We're almost done," August assured his jumpy colleague. It had been a rush since she hit the door to jump into the base of her costume and begin treating her skin. Luckily the handyman had already prepared the rest of her costume to her specifications. Beyond the danger and difficulty of the slow burn technique itself was the added element of a partner, something that the blue-eyed technician had been working long hours to earn. In all honesty, there were still a few kinks to work out in Regina's opinion. But she knew herself to be a perfectionist. And the hurdles weren't anything that she couldn't deal with on the fly if things started to go sour. Just as the eager to the point of giddy stubble chined man announced, "There," with a companionable smile the curtain was sharply tugged open. The lead technician spun to face the sweaty young man he had hired to pass out flyers and adjust stage lights. "Did you know you have a merch booth," the perspiring assistant inquired.

"A what?!" Regina demanded to know of this insult immediately in a sharp tone. As she approached the curtain the panting young man pointed at the simple construction at the edge of the seating area leading up to the stage. Outraged by this unwelcome intrusion on her territory the wild beauty raced down the stairs uncaring of her current state of dress. The last time someone tried to start a merch booth for her show it was just an excuse for an old perv to camera peep on her as much as possible and try to use employee status to get some extra perks. When she discovered what was going on Regina kicked his ass topless all over the backstage area for all the festival cast and crew to see. And if she had to do it again she would.

Spine stiff from the memory the determined beauty rounded the back partition to see just what sort of merch was on display. The moment dark eyes fell upon the stunningly sketched figure breath, thought and intentions were all lost. The movement, passion and pure power of the figure that seemed to leap from the three foot by four-foot poster were astounding. The person that created this would have to be truly talented. As her breathing returned to normal Regina cringed to look upon who might be manning the booth.

Pleading with the ancestors that it not be some creep the dark beauty turned slowly to face the figure. All that could be seen was a loose-knit white sweater and faded jeans with torn knees settled over a slender but solid frame. Jars containing art supplies, lapel pins, and other merchandise obscured the face of the talent intently curved over a sketchbook. Well, it was definitely the artist and not a salesperson. That much was at least clear.

Determined hands settled on saucily cocked hips as a stubborn jaw opened to insist on knowing, "Just what do you think you're doing here?" Without movement, preamble or apology a soft, muffled voice replied deadpan, "Square dancing. What's it look like?" Regina was taken aback, not just by the intriguing sarcasm but also the lilting notes of the clearly effeminate voice. Thick lashes bat slowly absorbing the comforting knowledge that the illustrator was at least a woman. And which woman was even more of a shock.

Frustrated with the adjustments to her base image Emma rose from the challenge to gather her breath. Maybe facing this newest curiosity seeker would be a nice break, maybe even drum up a sale. As the blonde rose up to face the woman she was as much stunned by the sudden appearance of her muse as she was by the woman's shocked expression. The firedancer's sleek slicked back look gave her the even more feline appearance of a panther and yet that golden skin that shimmered in the fading sunlight seeming to shine. Absent thought the artist remarked, "You!"

"You?!" Regina stated in the same breath mirroring the radiant blonde's sentiment. It seemed her perv was far from creepy. The artist inspired by her was none other than the stunning creature she had observed the other day, the one who had stolen randomly into her thoughts. The one she tried not to think about because surely she was just a passing figure, like a mirage.

Emma stumbled for words in the face of the clearly ruffled exotic beauty that she had devoted her work to. "Yeah, it's just me," the artist explained holding up her hands in a peaceful gesture as she further expanded, "Just, Emma, simple art student trying to scratch out a living over the summer. I swear I'm not a creeper. This is just what I do. I get inspired by something and I just draw. And your show last night was incredible. I've never seen anything like it." As assurances began to fade a delayed deduction occurred to the anxious blonde, "Say wait, how do you know me?"

The endearing way that the kind-hearted blonde tried to soothe her concerns brought a slowly growing smile to plush lips. So the deliciously athletic blonde was more than a floating figure and more than eye candy. It was clear that the sweet young woman was incredibly talented. The sudden shift and question rattled the performer from her reverie. A nervous tongue rolled over open silent lips working at nothing as no explanation seemed appropriate. An anxious hand rubbed the back of Regina's neck before pointing at the large drawing as an obvious distraction. "So you drew this?"

With a chuckle and a nod, Emma silently acquiesced to the change in subject. "Yeah, I did," a slightly throaty voice concurred with a slow smile. As curious as the blonde was about what could possibly make such a dynamic figure border on blushing she wasn't about to press. There was no point getting aggressive and potentially scaring off her muse. Let the dark beauty keep her secrets. It would make the earning of them all the more special. The grinning blonde just hoped that it wasn't anything too embarrassing.

Slipping into tour guide mode the artist began to openly critique her own piece gesturing as she spoke. "I know it's a little rough and some of the lines are a little chaotic. But I really love the use of light and movement in it so much that correcting the lines, smoothing them out, seemed like a sin," Emma apologized humbly for her somewhat under par and yet somehow entrancing piece that couldn't possibly hold a candle to the force of nature ogling it. As her muse took in the image it was hard for the fit young blonde not to ogle a glistening toned tan form barely concealed by bands of leather.

Brown eyes bulged wider shocked as much by the humble nature of such a talented person as by the understated beauty who saw Regina in such powerful terms. The performance artist knew how to evoke and inspire emotion in a crowd. She was aware that her art occasionally had a powerful impact on people. And yet she had never seen herself through those eyes before. The idea of someone seeing her this way seemed adoring, maybe even intimate. There was something romantic in the way the light seemed to flicker. Or maybe Ruby was right and she really just needed to get laid to the point where she was seeing things that weren't there.

After indulging a moment in drinking in the exotic beauty's reaction Emma interrupted the clearly impressed reaction with a coy, "But don't worry. I'll do better next time."

The dark beauty scoffed at the oddly confident and clearly preposterous concept, "Ooh okay, I'd like to see that." The sarcastic rejoinder was tossed off without ever tearing dark eyes from the image seeing something new with each pass of her gaze across it.

A glowing smile tugged at the edges of unadorned pink lips at the praise. The way that the performer took in her piece made Emma's heart swell with pride. Slipping shy hands into her back pockets so that they couldn't hold her back the blonde stood straight as she proudly announced, "Give me a little time. I'll blow your mind." Mirth danced in sea green eyes in silent promise of the artist's intent.

Dark eyes dipped to take in the fit blonde slowly. The last statement rang over and over again hauntingly through Regina's mind as she sized up the measure of trouble that this adorable blonde might be capable of. A contemplative tongue rolled over plush lips. "Well then, I'll just have to inspire you with something equally mindblowing tonight," a sultry voice taunted.

Emma shivered at the heated look flowing over her body. For a moment the flustered blonde wondered if she had imagined it. After all, this woman was taken, wasn't she? Creative eyes fastened to that tongue silently wishing for the thoughts accompanying such a gesture to manifest, no matter how wrong it might be. However, before they could slow jazzy music seemed to startle the vixen.

The performer leaped at the strains of the opening music. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She had less than a minute to get into the rest of her costume before she went on. "I… I gotta go," a smoky voice strained apologetically eyes still glued to the stage watching people filter in. A longing gaze returned to mourn the oncoming loss of the blonde from her vision. A sultry brow rose as the performer informed the charmingly humble artist, "But I'm gonna hold you to that. I can't wait to see what you come up with next."

Emma swallowed hard as the hypnotically seductive woman disappeared around the corner leaving her mind spinning. Even as the artist began to recover from the charged interaction she determined to live up to her bold statement. Thoughts immediately began to turn to how to improve the technique to better please her muse. Before the thoughts could consume her completely a feisty head popped back around the corner capturing her attention instantaneously.

"And keep the rugged lines. I like the chaos," the elemental beauty suggested with an enticing bob of carefully sculpted dark brows.

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the way the excitement of the feedback sparkled in enchanting brown eyes. As quick as the vixen had appeared she was gone again leaving the artist to ponder her creation. Turning back to the sketchbook the attentive blonde quickly obeyed breaking up clean pencil marks with rough strokes of earthy charcoal. A soft smile curved her lips as she realized that her muse was right. That was exactly what this latest image was lacking.

That first night Emma had only had her charcoals with her. The rough broken lines of the charcoal had a more organic effect. The artist decided that she liked the chaos, too. It was elemental and made the image crackle like fire. It was perfect. The young blonde's smile tugged wider as she tried hard not to think of how many other ways they might work well together, she and her muse.

As Regina raced towards the backstage area that soft tinkling laughter echoed in her ears. It sounded so innocent and carefree, a sensation that seemed foreign at best. As the performer made a mad dash to jump into the remainder of her costume and assemble props she tried to remember the last time she had laughed like that. The last thought the focused beauty had before taking up position center stage was a hope that if she spent more time around the charming young artist maybe she could remember how to do it again. As she stared at the curtain the performer offered a quick apology to her striking scene partner, "Sorry August, we're going with the solo version tonight." His face fell mouth hanging open wide in shock. The exotic brunette offered a gentle smile assuring him, "It's nothing to do with you. We just have a new patron to impress." The information seemed to take some of the sting out of her announcement as he nodded his begrudging agreement. With that, the boys cleared the stage in preparation of the soon to be rising curtain. This may be the Sunday night cool down, but that didn't mean it would lack any of Regina's flair.

When the dark beauty appeared to the crowd her outfit complete she was the image of an Indian elemental goddess. Black hair was slicked back tightly against her scalp. The khol around dark eyes were Egyptian thick. Thin gold chains radiated in a spectacular headpiece that draped between bewitching golden eyes and over proud cheeks before curving back into the headdress. Kevlar chainmail would protect her palms from fire but the bands of chains around her fingers holding it in place made it seem almost like a slave bracelet. Three shells of black leather armor curved over one arm in almost gladiatorial fashion. An arch repeated in a half skirt clinging to voluptuous hips. Beneath the leather, a gauzy semi-sheer two-piece gown shimmered over dusky flesh.

With the crowd's full attention Regina turned to the side facing the firesticks in her hands. A slow lean in imitated a lover's approach before the performance artist started her set with a kiss to the flames. A beat afterward Janet Jackson's sultry voice remarked, " OOooo, My lips hurt." Deeply in character, the sassy dancer pouted her lips coyly as though fishing for sympathy.

Emma's heart dropped into her stomach at the very first sight of the stunning creature conquering the stage with her mere presence. The artist's breath hitched painfully in absolute certainty that nothing this beautiful has existed before. This was her muse's personal world of tradition redefined, sensuality embraced, and expression of form sharpened to a razor's edge hypnotizing the crowd with its precision and artistry. Toes tingled and fingers itched. Caught in a restless inspiration, the possessed blonde embraced sketchbook and charcoals to capture some small portion of the wonder unfolding before her.

Seductively swelled hips rolled from side to side propelling the entrancingly swirling belly dancing form forward. Each moan and gasp in the song was punctuated by a spin of a fire stick or balancing trick and a sassy expression from the dark beauty. As the music swelled an awestruck look crossed the performer's face. The ignited sticks were dropped into waiting sand basins for extinction without sparing a glance. At the first utterance of "Tie me…" eager hands burst through waiting circles of velvet rope dangling in the air with a long drape, not unlike curtain ties. A graceful maneuver removed them from the nearly invisible hooks in a gesture that flowed into her movements so smoothly it was almost unnoticeable.

Sandy lashes beat in direct opposition to Emma's will as she refused to miss a fraction of a second of this performance. A racing heart couldn't believe what the artist was hearing much less seeing. For a breathless moment, the blonde wondered if the red velvet rope dangling from expressive wrists would actually be used for bondage as it implied.

"Tie me up. Tie me down."

When a spinning gesture wrapped the ropes around the sultry vixen's wrists Emma was suddenly very sure what those ropes were for. A rough swallow punctuated the blonde's stiffening posture as she desperately struggled to keep her hands and her thoughts to herself. Damp palms rubbed against tight faded jeans in an effort to compose herself.

"Make me moan real loud."

Reversing the rotation Regina freed herself. Thrusting her chest forward the velvet appearing ropes struck back roughly against the stage igniting the balls at the end from the friction spark.

"Take off my clothes"

Wrapping her arms around herself with a confident swirl of shoulders her velvet rope poi curled around her body to ignite her top. The shimmering blouse was actually constructed out of a specially designed flash paper burning so quickly that the fabric seemed to leap from her skin as it disappeared in smoke completely consumed.

Sea green eyes burst at the explosive disrobing. Emma's heart threatened to leap out of her chest when those sultry smoky eyes leveled on her. Suddenly that throaty voice rang in her ears promising the artist something to inspire her. Was it possible that this display was for her benefit? Surely not…

As the initial flash faded the first thing Regina could see clearly was the naked look of wonder and awe and more than a little lust parading over the beautiful blonde's face. It reminded her of how she felt the first time she laid eyes on the fit beauty in a private moment of disrobing. Somehow it seemed quite fair to return the feeling. Caught up in the moment, caught up in the music, caught up in taunting the gorgeous captivated creature the expressive dancer directed every look and motion specifically towards the trembling artist.

"No one has to know"

Fixated by those penetrating eyes Emma could almost believe that her muse wanted creative hands to replace her own as they flowed over swirling curves. The motion dragged and rolled the balls of flame over her body until it seemed as though they were dancing on her very skin.

"Whisperin' I wanna feel a soft rope burn"

An elliptical swerve of hands swirled the poi away from her body. A sharp flick of the wrist drew the ropes to swirl in an ever decreasing spiral around them. A feline step carried the dancer closer to the audience as the ropes finally tightened around her wrists to deposit the flaming balls in her waiting hands.

"Wanna feel a...

Rope burn."

The enthralled look on the beautiful blonde's face told the performer that she had the lovely artist in the same spot as the fireballs, right in the palms of her hands. As much as Regina felt like an ass for changing the program on August at the last minute, she didn't want anything to disrupt the connection between herself and the skilled illustrator.

Piercing blue eyes followed familiar movements from the wings. Everything about this particular art was tricky and dangerous at best but August was there to support her. It was his responsibility to keep her safe. Immediately slipping into full safety spotter mode the experienced tech called out to his assistant, "Felix, move the fireballs out to slot 3 for delivery. She'll be ready for pick up in 2.5 seconds." With a sharp nod, the young man raced into action.

Seeing August grab a fire blanket told her everything she needed to know. Plan B was in effect. She trusted her silent partner completely and knew that everything would be where she needed it when she needed it. With a sultry belly dancing step forward a flick of the wrist sent the fire poi spiraling outward once more. Torch stands seemed to appear from the ground at either side of black sheer and leather-clad hips. A casual gesture draped the fire poi from hooks waiting to either side of the stands.

"When you walked into the room you knew just what to do"

A graceful wave of coordinated hands seemed to caress through the licking flames before dipping beneath to scoop up the little iron ball cages. Within each sphere was a suspended bundle of tightly packed Kevlar wicking. The small chains securing it kept the bundle of fire in the center of the sphere so that it didn't directly touch her skin for too long in any particular area.

Immediately flowing with the music balls rolled from side to side gliding along the curve of her forearms in front of the dark beauty's chest.

"Ya coulda gone from door to door…"

Completely captivated Emma was overtaken by the concept that this was an elaborate instruction on how to properly seduce this goddess, instructions that a rebellious part of Emma's heart, or rather anatomy, ached to follow. A calming voice reminded the artist that this was a performance. This was just for entertainment and inspiration, not like it was a personal invitation or anything. And then those golden eyes speared her again challenging such notions.

Elegant hands flowed sailing the flaming balls over under and around in a clear tribute to David Bowie in Labyrinth. The swirling path of the spheres flowed lower to suggestively spin before revolving hips.

" ….but you knew just where to go to"

With the orbs balanced on the back of upturned wrists, Regina extended her arms out to the sides with a belly dancing chest and stomach roll.

"Come into my velvet room and tell me your fantasies"

A waving motion of her limbs rolled the fireballs up and down her arms. As each rolled near her ear Regina would lean towards it as though listening to lover's secrets being told by the flame.

The thought of confessing even half of the lurid thoughts racing through her mind just then pinkened apple cheeks. Emma was definitely not ready to do that. Especially since they were completely impossible and thoroughly inappropriate, no matter how soul-searingly tempting they may be.

"The passion in your voice I wanna hear as you start to tell me"

This time as the fireballs rolled closer to her face proud features deferred to their path allowing the spheres to flow over a backward curling chest. The dancer's torso continued to decline in a sensual writhing belly dancing style. As the flaming spheres neared her navel a thrust of hips sent them sailing skyward.

"While you take the blindfold and tie it gently on me"

A snatching gesture caught the spheres in midair. A fluttering wave of hands danced the flames before closed eyes. To the audience, it would appear a blindfold of living flame.

Emma jerked forward in worry of those blazing spheres so close to those beautiful eyes but held herself back from making a fool of herself. 'It's just a performance. It's just a performance.' And yet these internal assurances did nothing to slow a racing heart.

"Don't wanna see but feel the things you're gonna do to me"

With eyes still closed, Regina lowered the flame rolling the little iron spheres from hand to hand to keep the heat moving. A swirling almost stroking gesture caressed the flame orbs over chest, stomach and sides never daring too close to the hips.

The blonde's posture loosened as the fire passed away from unblemished eyelids. Clearly, there was no damage. However, gaining calm, on the other hand, was not something easy to attain at this show.

"Tie me up…."

Graceful hands flicked up cradling the flaming balls overhead like an Indian goddess in an almost Baliwood pose with the wrists crossed in imitation of bondage. An elegant leg flowed up. Following the motion, Regina's entire body save for her ground leg flowed after it spinning like a helicopter blade at an angle only to close like a fan.

" …tie me down"

At the climax of the revolution all of the dancer's limbs folded around one another causing her legs to cross at the ankle, her back turned to the crowd as glistening copper arms flowed around lithe legs.

"Make me moan real loud"

As nimble wrists curled around slender ankles to imply bondage, it was made strikingly real as the passionate brunette imitated being spanked in the rattle of her body and the half-lidded gasp that softened and flushed regal features.

Any thought, breath or shred of dignity was completely abandoned at the sight of the erotically flustered and oh so willing seeming brunette so boldly expressing herself. Some sharp exhalations were all that Emma could manage under such 'inspiration.'

"Take off my clothes"

A flick of the wrist rotated a flaming sphere to spin atop a single finger as the digit raised it to catch the hem of her skirt. The shimmering material burst into a colorfully sparkling flame evaporating the material.

Jaw hovering somewhere around her collarbone concepts like self-restraint, morals, ethics, all of it evaporated like the beautiful performer's skirt. At that point, the only thing between Emma's mouth some very not family oriented activities was the layer of leather barely disguising the implied treat.

"No one has to know"

Fully aware of exactly where each flame was and how tall it was made it a simple matter to balance a flickering tendril in front of her lips to replace the traditional finger in the hushing gesture her lips made.

A rough clench in an intimate place sent an abandoned sketchbook sailing from numb and yet tingling fingers. Pink lips trembled as the overwhelmed blonde panted erratically at the scene before her.

"Whisperin I wanna feel a soft rope burn  
Wanna feel a  
Rope burn"

Emma watched hypnotized as the sultry body unfolded to dance the flaming balls over swirling curves. The feverish artist had never wanted to be fire so much in her life. The idea of flowing over and licking that skin was almost more than she could take.

"One in the mornin I'm feelin so free and sensual  
Lyin here wearin just my imagination for you"

Gliding onto the ground in a balletic fall the expressive dancer began to roll her body beneath the flaming spheres in imitation of a lover's caress. The more she writhed beneath the touch the more the balls sailed over her skin.

"Oh, the sounds I wake up to"

A sharp thrust of hips sent the balls sailing skyward. Rising elegantly Regina caught the balls replacing them on the stands before taking the velvet rope fire poi back onto her wrists.

"Can you feel the warmth of the fire"

Spinning the poi like a wheel towards herself a slow backbend dramatized the loop of fire.

"Candlelight embrace your body."

A quick tug to either side caused the spinning poi to entangle itself into a seeming single ball of flame that rolled with the undulations of the dancer's torso. With a hip swirling step Regina blocked the light with her body to emphasize the silhouette of her curves.

The way the pose made those stunning curves glow made it very very difficult to not entertain some deeply Barry White 'down by the fire' type thoughts. Gulping air Emma fanned the collar of the lightweight sweater as she scrambled for some sense of self-control. All of which dissipated in stunned fascination of the next throat drying, mouth-watering maneuver.

"I'm feelin the hot candle wax drippin down the small of my back"

Regina gasped over her shoulder at the arousingly flustered blonde as hot wax dripped from above. Glowing curves rolled in imitation of a sensual thrust while writhing beneath the cooling wax as fresh hot pours dripped over their predecessors before coming to a stop.

A sharp half step turned the performance artist to face the crowd from the side. Now unraveled one fire poi seemed to twitch restlessly at the dancer's ankles as the other rose slowly overhead. With a hungry gaze fixated on the gorgeous blonde a dark brow quirked in silent question along with the lyric…

"You wanna know what my tongue feels like? "

Any doubts the artist had about this demonstration being provided for her specifically were utterly destroyed with that one near nuclear level hormone inducing look. Emma swallowed hard eyes wide suddenly understanding what it must feel like to be a teenage boy without his big notebook. It felt as though her every thought and desire were clear on her face for anyone to see.

Regina's head tilted back at a side view to the audience giving her inspired little artist a clear view of this next fire eating technique blended with slow burn skills. The entertainer's tongue seemed to glide up into the flame itself before flicking sharply towards the center of the wicking. A cautious retraction pulled the tongue in a breath before striking the center of the flame. On a slow purr, the sensual brunette rewet her tongue.

"Mmhmm"

Another slower flick of the tongue rolled a moment suggestively near the center of the flame dangling from overhead. The flickering light danced across sultry features as a lusty look from the corner of feline eyes pinned the enraptured artist as though to ask…

"You like that?"

As Emma pitched forward with a whimper she made a mental correction, now she never wanted to be fire more in her life. Although a cautious quiet corner or her mind counseled not to speak such things aloud. Not only could it drive the fire eater away, but worse still it might encourage her to new heights of temptation that the quivering blonde might not survive.

The next movements were a frantic back and forth that extinguished the artist's lust replacing it with worry and fear. What with art imitating life it seemed, things went from amazing to total shit storm in the blink of an eye. As the dark beauty turned to face the audience once more the fire poi spun out to the side. Just then a tall, broad-shouldered man in a leather jacket and a post-apocalyptic looking lost boy stepped on stage each grabbing an end.

"Tie me up…"

A rehearsed startled look crossed Regina's face as they had a moment of tugging back and forth against one another.

Emma's back shot up ramrod straight, every muscle primed for action.

" …tie me down"

Circling the dark beauty like sharks the two men entangled her in her own ropes.

Without thought, the blonde's coiled body dipped a bit like a runner on the block fully prepared to race into the heart of danger.

"Make me moan real loud"

Regina screamed a little too believably as she struggled in the bonds a moment. For a flash, the a-little-too-in-character entertainer had to fight a flash of memory, a panic that she refused to allow to overwhelm her life again. Sharp blue eyes clung to striken features for a sign of the performance artist's condition.

That scream ripped through the honorable artist. It reminded her of everything that her former army ranger father had taught her about respecting yourself and others, and how to treat people who tried to take that respect away. Skilled hands balled into white-knuckled fists as once more Emma fought to remind herself that it was just an act, although for far less pleasurable reasons this time.

"Take off my clothes"

At the subtle nod from Regina, both men nodded in return a silent signal that they meant no harm before each grabbed a leather decorative piece to rip off as they spun away from her extending the fire poi in their grips out again.

A keen eye caught the silent communication and forced Emma's body to relax. It was all part of the show.

"No one has to know"

Lurching her body forward Regina pulled her arms together in a Sampson like maneuver. This spun the two men on either chain to crash into one another. The boy fell cradling the fire poi to his body and quickly rolling over to snuff it between his chest and the stage as he lay prone, defeated.

Emma leaped excitedly at the choreographed violence. Sure, it was all part of the show, but she much preferred this part of the story, the ass kicking.

"Whisperin I wanna feel a soft rope burn"

August stumbled but did not fall. He did, however, release his grip on the fire poi which seemed to fly into Regina's waiting hand. The dark beauty stumbled backward feeling on the table behind her blindly for the decanter of fuel she knew would be there.

"Wanna feel a"

A smirk crossed the vixen's face as elegant fingers curled around it. August knew by that expression on his stalking approach that she was ready. As her attacker grew nearer Regina raised the decanter to her lips taking half a mouthful of the familiar liquid. When he was in range, close but not too, the mistress of fire blew out a torrent of flame that knocked him on his ass.

With a cocky grin, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she replaced the decanter. An arrogant step carried her passed the defeated. Once more having claimed the stage with her skills a wicked smile curved half of plush lips as practiced hands enclosed the remaining orb snuffing it to the final utterance of…

"Rope burn"

As her hands opened in a slow bow to the audience a trail of smoke drifted before aristocratic features making them appear even more mysterious.

Emma clapped and whistled with an encouraging smile. She had never seen anything so exciting on so many levels in all of her life. It was as though a goddess had stepped forward to profess her sexuality unapologetically. An action that did not go unopposed, but like a true goddess her art conquered all challengers.

With Henry safely at home, the firm whistle stuck out of the crowd, mostly as it was praising and encouraging rather than lewd. A broad smile curved shimmering lips at the sound as a golden gaze found glittering sea-green orbs. Out of all the friends and acquaintances and special friends who had seen her perform none of them reacted like Henry before, like family. Pushing away such thoughts the entertainer turned instead to her onstage family extending one hand to August and the other to Felix. Her scene partners approached with proud smiles as they each took a hand. Regina raised them high to raucous applause as they bowed together before making their way off stage.

Once backstage August immediately began to look her over for any sign of injury asking, "Are you alright?"

With a warm chuckle the sassy brunette replied, "Yes mom, I'm fine."

The ruggedly handsome fellow ruffled her hair in a paternal gesture which earned him a light shove.

Felix immediately set about peeling the wax from her back commenting, "I don't see any damage back here, but you might want to apply some lotion. Unless you'd like me to?"

Uncertain if the offer was purely a nurturing gesture or something less pure a sharp look and slow shake of her head made Regina's opinion on that quite clear. With hands in the air, the young man backed away and immediately set about the more familiar task of seeing to the props.

August's hands settled on the dancer's shoulders as a gentle voice urged, "That scream was pretty bracing. Are you sure you're alright?"

The sound of his concern softened proud features with a tender smile as she assured him, "Yeah, nothing a long hot shower won't cure."

"Alright," he relented. "Well, let's see about getting as much of that flame retardant off as we can. Don't want it choking your skin."

Regina nodded in silent agreement. The after show aftercare seemed to take forever. It was at least twice as long as the previous night's. The worst part of the P!nk routine was sweeping up all the candy glass. However, when it came to slow burn there was always more to manage before and after the show. After removing her gold contacts and as much flame retardant as they could not to mention all of the prop maintenance and proper fuel storage hours had gone by. The dancer was exhausted. Resolving to remove her makeup in the shower Regina slid into her black micro mini dress of earlier and slipped quietly out the side door. At this time of night, the entertainment pavilion was a ghost town. So the sound of a warm greeting caught her by surprise.

Emma was still reeling from the emotional rollercoaster of the engaging and dynamic show when the curtain fell. It took less than a moment for her to imagine the best way to sum up the performance in a visually dynamic way. Using only the light dangling over her merch booth the passionate artist immediately set to work crafting the image in her mind. Drafting pencils and charcoal flowed across the paper in a mad rhythm decipherable only by their master. So engrossed in her creation was she that the focused blonde had no concept of the passage of time. Just as critical eyes flowed over the piece to ensure it was the highest quality that she could produce the artist's thoughts were interrupted by the sharp clang of the steel stage door.

Nervous teeth pinched a full bottom lip as eager hands scrambled to collect the sketchbook. Nimble legs were quicker still carrying the artist to her muse in no time. As she approached the sight of those tan sculpted legs coming down the stairs in possibly the shortest skirt she had ever seen stole Emma's breath. A timid tongue wet dry lips as the blonde was somehow able to avoid squeaking the word, "Hey."

Surprised by the sound a pinched brow turned towards its source curiously. Upon seeing the fetchingly flushed artist Regina could not resist the warm smile that spread over plush crimson lips. "Hey, you're still here," a warm whiskey rich voice intoned.

Heat crawled up apple cheeks embarrassed as much by getting lost in her art as by the feelings evoked by her muse. With a soft smile Emma replied in a gently playful tone, "Well, I got inspired." Nibbling at her lip once more expressive hands worried at the edges of the sketchbook.

As Regina watched the blush climb over angelic features a wicked thought wondered how far down the intriguing discoloration stretched. Those white teeth fastened around soft looking pink lips evoking a longing to replace them with a slew of potential improvements. Brown gaze darkening the dancer slid gracefully closer purring, "Did you now?" The sultry brunette couldn't help but wonder what all she might have inspired in the reserved beauty.

A chill trickled up Emma's spine at the look in those dark eyes. The sensation was hypnotic and powerful. For a moment it was easy to think that perhaps she inspired something in the bold performer as well. But that was impossible. This stunning creature was taken. Besides, it was clear by her stage presence that she simply exuded sexuality. The smoky brunette probably wasn't even aware that she was eyeing the blonde like she was prime meat. Clearing her throat the artist held out the image for inspection, "You tell me."

With a knowing smirk, Regina accepted the clearly treasured tome. Though she may have been prepared for the banter and subtle flirting nothing could have prepared the dark beauty for the image before her. Plush lips fell open in abject awe. The figure on the page was a glittering goddess cradling fireballs in her hands at waist height. The flickering of the flames was the only illumination separating her from the darkness, that and the glow that seemed infused into her very skin itself from communing with the flame. "Oh my God, Emma…."

The throaty voice was barely a whisper but the delighted artist could make it out clear as day. With a slow proud grin and hands tucked into her back pockets, Emma inquired, "Mind blown?"

Still reeling from the stunning vision that couldn't possibly be her even though it clearly was Regina replied in a reverent tone, "Completely."

Emma managed to contain her squeal of excitement but not the slight bounce that the praise inspired. "So… does that mean I finally earned your name," a playful voice inquired.

Dark brows knitted together as a confused gaze rose to meet glowing sea green eyes in silent question.

"I didn't quite get it earlier before you had to rush off and dominate the world through fire," Emma chuckled.

That laugh was infectious causing Regina to join in with a slow shake of her head. That was one way to describe her performances she supposed. Extending a hand she offered in a tone laced with mirth, "Regina."

An expressive hand slid gently against a graceful one sending a charge racing up Emma's arm. Swallowing past the flush climbing her throat the flustered blonde replied, "It's nice to meet you, Regina."

The slight touch was simple but so subtle and soft that it sparked a vivid imagination. It was more difficult to stop imagining those hands in other places than it was to start. If Regina didn't get a grip on her hormones soon she would have much bigger problems than remembering to wash off her makeup. As it was she was in desperate need of a cold shower. Even if she was compelled to take Ruby's advice there was no way that she could act on it tonight. Clearing her throat the performer released the artist's hand and announced, "I was just heading to my bungalow. Would you like to accompany me?"

The naked joy at the invitation sparkled in soft green eyes, "Sure, I'd love to."

Regina bit down on her lower lip to cage further invitations that she was in no position to make. "Great." Tucking a thick strand of raven hair behind her ear as they set out the strangely nervous dancer continued, "Usually it's a pretty long, dark walk alone. I'm glad for the company."

Keeping pace with the stunning brunette Emma playfully boasted in jest, "Well, while my schedule is jam-packed I really can't think of anything better I'd like to do."

A warm bark of laughter leaped from crimson lips. As a keen mind raced backed to her earlier desires for something just like this, laughing freely with the blonde, timid teeth fastened around a plush bottom lip. Trying desperately to battle the blush climbing her cheeks like some school girl with a crush Regina playfully taunted, "Busy, busy are you?"

A hopeful heart leaped in the artist's chest at the fascinatingly approachable reactions. It was almost excruciating not to brush back that sleek black hair or caress that cinnamon cheek and its soft blush. To avoid this and respect the beauty's boundaries hungry hands were kept securely caged in the blonde's back pockets as they strolled. Emma chuckled dropping the pretense with an honest, "No, my calendar's open. So my time is all yours."

Regina took a slow breath trying to calm her rioting nerves. The more she learned about this gorgeous, talented creature the more she seemed like the perfect solution to her little problem. Even though part of her screamed to ask if the young woman was available in the afternoons a rough clearing of her throat kept the notion in check. "You should be careful what you offer," a throaty voice warned in a lyrical tone.

A shiver raced up the back of Emma's neck once more urging her to be bold, daring. Logic screamed against the instinct quieting her hormones. Instead the blonde squared her shoulders firing back, "I stand by what I said. I can't imagine anything more interesting than getting to know you better."

The urge to lunge at the sweet, brave blonde was overwhelming. With a firm grasp on her desires, Regina turned her attention back to the illustration instead as they passed under a street lamp. "This really is unbelievable, Emma. I mean, you made me look like a freaking goddess," the brunette remarked half in wonder of the image and half in fear that the gorgeous artist had already placed her on a pedestal.

Emma smiled delighted as much by the praise as by the accurate appraisal. "Well, that was the inspiration for your costume, wasn't it? A Hindu goddess," the artist asked with curious sand colored brows raised.

Brown eyes cast to the side in clear and pleasant surprise. Rather than confess the sultry brunette decided to play coy, "Maybe."

The blonde smirked rising to the unspoken challenge. "Maybe the fire goddesses, like Shiva," she taunted playfully.

Brown eyes sparkled in pleasant surprise. The clever artist's knowledge was charming and quite attractive. Emma might be roughly the same age as Ruby but it was clear that the gorgeous blonde possessed an old soul. "Maybe… with just a pinch of Kali," Regina confessed.

Emma brightened at her slight victory delighted to have impressed her muse. "I thought as much," she replied.

Pausing in her gait Regina held up a halting hand unable to resist sating her curiosity. "Okay, how do you know so much about Hindu goddesses?"

With a humble shrug, the fit blonde confessed, "Art school." As the stunning brunette nodded her understanding Emma fired back, "And how do you know so much about Hindu goddesses?"

With a smug look, Regina informed her plainly, "Burning Man." There was a subtle aloofness to her step as the smug firedancer turned to continue the trek home.

A proud jaw fell in shock at the proclamation, although it made a sort of sense. Racing to catch up to those long-legged strides Emma chuckled good-naturedly, "Oh, I bet you were huge at Burning Man."

Chin held high Regina informed her companion in a very aristocratic manner, "They called me their queen."

Emma's head fell back a moment as laughter burst forth unbound. "Oh, I can just see that, you reigning over Burning Man."

With a saucy purse of her lips and waggle of brows, Regina informed the charming blonde, "You know it." All too soon they were at her doorstep. The brunette's guts tightened anxiously. The trepidation was equal parts wanting to seduce her charming young artist and just not wanting her to leave. Head dipping with a sigh the young mother reminded herself of her responsibilities just the other side of that door. Hugging the sketchpad to her chest the deflated former queen turned to face her gorgeous companion informing her almost apologetically, "I gotta grab a shower."

As much as that image raised a fever in her mind Emma knew by the sound of Regina's voice that this was goodnight. One converse clad foot shuffled across the boards of the porch as the artist accepted with gentle humility, "I guess I should be going then."

A stubborn jaw clenched against the thought even as Regina nodded her agreement. "Well, goodnight then," an almost pouting tone stated as she handed the artist back her creation.

A sad smile curved pink lips as Emma retrieved her sketchbook. Their fingers brushed for a moment in the passing. It was briefer than the beating of a hummingbird's wings but enough to ramp the artist's heart into overdrive. "Goodnight, Regina." The way her mouth crafted the hard-fought name glowed with unrestrained adoration. Biting down on her bottom lip the timid blonde hoped her infatuation didn't show too much or at least not enough to repulse the stunning performer. Before she could embarrass herself further the fit blonde spun on her heel and jogged off into the night.

Regina watched her for a moment taken aback by how beautiful her name sounded on those lips. It made her feel attractive, radiant and charming. Clearly, her allure had affected the angelic blonde. The only question left to her mind now was if she seduced this winning creature, could she even let her go? Turning her key in the lock the nimble woman slipped in as quietly as possible so as not to wake her sleeping son. The sight of him laying there reminded her of every reason that she had to be careful. It was one thing to risk her own heart on some summer romance with a college student destined to disappear when school was back in session. It was entirely another to let her son get attached. Henry had already had far too many disappointments and farewells in his young life, most of which were her fault. And yet somehow he always forgave her and still looked at her with wonder and pride. No, she would not risk him getting hurt no matter what.

Shuffling over to the bed she carefully woke Ruby. When those dark green eyes opened Regina held a finger to her lips and guided her friend towards the door. "Everything go okay," she asked in a hushed tone.

"Like a little lamb," Ruby whispered back before waving her goodbyes and slipping out soundlessly.

Even though there were a few chores yet before she could join her son in the queen sized bed that dominated the room the devoted mother couldn't resist leaning over to place a tender kiss upon his sleeping brow. Her little angel smiled and held his pillow tighter as though hugging her. Regina could feel the warmth of the intended embrace without a touch. It brought a soft smile to her face as she made her way to the shower.

* * *

Alright gentle readers, our ladies have finally met. What do you think? I do hope the performance made an impression without scarring your parts for life. Let me know. I live by your feedback :)

The next chapter will be a bit gentler on your hormones I swear. There's more to get to know and see. Stick with me, this party is just getting started :D


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGS:** Shockingly, there's drug use. Yeah, I honestly think that's it. I don't think any other warnings apply. If I missed something do let me know :)

* * *

 **Just Like Fire**

Chapter Four

Henry awoke to the shrill beeping of the alarm clock. Bleary eyes opened slowly to face the mechanical beast and turn it off. A slow smile spread at the sight of the note leaned against it in his mother's lilting scrawl.

 _Good Morning My Sweet Boy,_

 _Pop tarts are in the toaster. Just press the button for breakfast. I'll be back soon to walk you to school_

 _Love you,_

 _Mom_

Hazel eyes sparkled with joy as the eager eight-year-old climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. There was no way mom could have known that grandpa had been letting him make his own cereal for years now. Henry liked letting her think that he still needed her to do little things like that. Besides, when mom had visited between tours and festivals she always made the most amazing breakfasts. On weekends when they had more time together she still did. It was their own little ritual and he loved it. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

Pressing the button down he quickly went about setting out a plate and pouring himself some apple juice. Small hands had just replaced the juice container when a scraping sound at the door caught his attention. When the handle didn't turn soon after Henry realized it couldn't be his mom unless she had forgotten her key again. Footie pajamas slid a bit over the hardwood floor as he jogged over to the window near the door.

Carefully peeking around the corner he caught sight of a young woman jogging away. That was strange. It was clear by the short shorts pretty legs and the kind of butt that his mom usually stared at that it was a woman. Just then a breeze blew down a pale blue hoodie revealing long blonde hair. Yep, definitely a woman. Henry didn't get a stranger danger kind of vibe from the retreating woman, but he still felt it best to stay inside and let his mother handle whatever that was.

Henry finished his pop tarts and put his dishes in the sink. As he was setting out his school clothes he heard his mother's sandals on the porch. When she didn't immediately open the door curiosity got the better of him. Opening the door the inquisitive boy witnessed the happiest face he had seen on his mom in a long time if ever. Her eyes were shining like it was Christmas as she held up a large white poster. "Mom, what is it," he asked stepping around to see for himself. Hazel eyes bugged out in wonder at the awesome drawing of his mom in her jagged P!nk routine outfit looking like a full-on rock star. "Wow! Where did that come from," he asked in wonder.

Regina returned from her morning ritual with soft practice poi dangling around her neck casually like any other day. However, as she approached the bungalow something very out of the ordinary caught her eye. Jogging closer the fashionable brunette removed her sunglasses to get a better look at the large poster that had decorated Emma's merch booth last night. In the upper left-hand corner attached to the protective plastic coating was a sticky note that featured a phone number as well as a bit of encouragement.

 _In case you decide you want some of my time. You know how to reach me. Enjoy the poster. A little something to remember me by._

 _-Emma_

As soon as the door opened Regina tucked the note into her hand even though she couldn't tear her eyes from the image even though it was the gesture that captured her heart. Turning her smile to her son she asked sincerely, "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing! Who did it," Henry asked bursting at the seams with curiosity about who could draw like that and saw his mom like that not to mention made her smile like that. Whoever this blonde was he wanted to know more.

Regina kneeled down at his side to afford her sweet child a better view as she explained, "Well, there's an artist who is doing promotional work for the show. She's selling her artwork at the show and drawing in more customers to see it. Isn't that wonderful?" The feisty brunette's heart lodged in her throat as she awaited her son's reaction. His opinion meant the world to her.

Henry knew his mom moved closer so he could see the cool picture better, but it also gave him a better view of her features making them easier to read. This was the perfect time to press for more. She wouldn't be able to hide anything from him this close. "That's great, mom," he encouraged before carefully prodding, "So, what's she like?"

Regina couldn't help but smile to think of the charming new acquaintance. "Well, she's an art student here for the summer. You might have even seen her around," she offered in a friendly tone.

A victoriously little smile lit Henry's face at the opportunity as he capitalized on it, "Oh yeah, what's she look like?"

Regina stared into the distance trying to think of how to describe the gorgeous creature to her impressionable child. "Well, she's kind of tall. She has long blonde hair."

That definitely sounded like the lady he saw retreating earlier. "Uh huh," he prodded for more.

"And a sweet smile," a dreamy voice continued.

Henry smiled at how gooey his mom's voice got talking about the other woman. "Yeah?" He definitely wanted to hear more as much to recognize the woman as to hear his mom talk like that some more.

"And green eyes."

"Like Ruby's," he asked hoping to see the difference in his mom's opinion of the two women.

Regina's brow pinched as she shook her head seeming to separate the two women in her mind fiercely. "No, not that dark." Scrambling for a way to define the difference a deep voice softened explaining in a wistful tone, "Hers are softer with a bit of blue in them, like the sea after a storm."

Henry's smile beamed. He only remembered hearing adults describe someone eyes like that in romantic movies. It was pretty clear his mom really liked this girl. There was only one thing to do now. He had to find a way to help her get around her stubbornness and tell this girl how she felt. This would take careful planning and probably a little help. Knowing she would probably push her away if he was too obvious in supporting this growing affection Henry decided to play it cool. "She sounds awesome! And if she draws this good you'll both make more money for sure," he announced gently grabbing one side of the poster. "We should hang it somewhere special."

Henry's words brought her back to the present. Blinking away the haunting vision of the smiling blonde Regina stated, "We can pick a spot after school. Right now you need to get dressed, little man." A loving hand ruffled her son's hair even as the sight of his Superman pajamas gave her a smile. With a quick, "Ok, mom" he went racing inside and disappeared into the bathroom little red cape flapping behind him. A sentimental smile graced the young mother's face as she carried the poster inside and leaned it against the wall resting the base on the headboard of the bed. The image loomed over the room giving it color and flair even though it was in black and white. The sound of the bathroom door opening pulled her from her appraisal.

"I'm ready," Henry announced. Attired in black cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a white guitar and music notes scrolled across it he was ready to face the day. He may have picked his clothes to go with his report to the class today but his thoughts were completely on how to get his mom to confess her real feelings. This could take a while. He would have to be patient and careful. Mom wasn't really good with her feelings even if she did everything she could to protect his. Now it was Henry's turn to protect and nurture his mom's heart and he wasn't about to let her down.

* * *

Waves of raven black hair cascaded across a focused gaze clinging to the glowing face of the young mother's phone. It was shortly after noon. Once Henry was safely in class Regina had returned to her bungalow to get the other half of her sleep. Now that she had woken and fed herself, the dynamic dancer sat amongst the dunes in her own private oasis puffing on a blunt and staring at an empty text message screen.

 _To Emma:_

 _What are you up to?_

The message sat there taunting her with its blasé, nondescript, unsent lack of glory. Regina wrestled with what to say, what to do. As she sat in a short black pleated skirt long tan legs stretched out before her before disappearing into somehow effeminate combat boots, the fashionable femme knew full well what she wanted to do with the angelic blonde. Innocence real or implied was a potent motivator and the temptation to defile the little princess was an almost irresistible call.

Even as the logical, forward-thinking part of her mind urged caution the conflicted beauty began to type out potential scenarios.

 _Are you busy?_

Too desperate she thought as she deleted the add-on line.

 _Do you like to smoke?_

As curious as she was in regards to that it was best not to leave a digital trail and so it was deleted. With a sigh of frustration, Regina typed out what she really wanted to know knowing that she would never send it.

 _Wanna fuck?_

She stared at the phrase a moment taking a slow drag off of the blunt. Just then a lyrical voice taunted from over her shoulder, "So, I see your pyrotechnic skills extend beyond the stage." Choking a bit in surprise Regina coughed up the lungful she had just taken as she turned to face her discoverer. With a hand to shade her eyes, they confirmed that the voice belonged to none other than the intended recipient of her unsent message. Well, this could be potentially bad in a monumental kind of way.

Emma had spent the entire morning after dropping off her gift trying not to stare at her phone waiting for it to ring, which of course meant that that was exactly what she had done. After hours of pacing and worrying the artist decided that she was being ridiculous. The best way to get her mind off of it was to find something mindless for her body to do. Still in the pale blue short shorts of that morning, the blonde removed the matching hoodie leaving her in a very streamlined crisp white sports bra. After slipping her phone into a pocket strapped to her arm earbuds pumped distracting music into her ears. Yes, a run was just what she needed to clear the cobwebs. As she neared her favorite sunbathing spot a familiar scent caught her attention tearing the adventurous young woman from her thoughts. Even more welcome than that sweet scent was the sight of the creature that had dominated her thoughts imbibing in her new favorite taboo. The thought of what other taboos they might share colored already flush cheeks. Emma's greeting had been as much about saying hello in a playful was as it was about keeping her mind on possible things.

A keen gaze took in the soft smile on pink lips and the gentle light that danced in sea green eyes. An intense sensation that this woman would never mean her any harm washed over the brunette. Squinting against the blazing sun Regina offered the blunt welcoming the beautiful blonde with a playful, "Buy your silence?"

She couldn't resist laughing at the invitation as a fit form crawled down into the secluded spot announcing with a grin, "Sold."

Soft laughter trickled from plush lips as Regina passed the blunt to the invigoratingly fit blonde. Not only did the talented young woman's apricot skin seem to shimmer with the slight sheen of sweat that the dancer was deeply tempted to lick off, but the artist was a stoner, too. The only way this scenario could get any cozier is if it was naked and post-coital. Delight danced in dark eyes as the beautiful young woman passed the blunt back.

Earbuds dangling around her shoulders Emma watched as the quietly reserved vixen took a slow inhale. It was remarkable how different this woman was from the one she had seen onstage. It was clear that they both shared a wealth of strength and deep feeling. Onstage it was clear for all to see, but this Regina seemed as though there was so much lying just beneath the surface if only she would let you in. But such things took an investment of time and attention. Starting small golden waves bobbed as she nodded in the direction of the phone that had dominated the sultry beauty's attention before her arrival. "So, did I interrupt the next greatest creation or are you just as human and therefore subject to the whims of FaceBook as the rest of us," a gentle voice teased playfully.

A dark brow quirked at the inquiry. By the end of Emma's question, Regina released her breath with a slow giggle. "No, nothing so serious," she answered. A curious gaze flowed over apple cheeks and a winning smile wondering just how much to tell this gentle creature. When dark eyes found themselves getting lost in a clear sea green pair the truth sprang from plush lips unbidden, "Actually, I was just thinking about texting you."

Just as the fit young jogger was starting to wonder if her presence was welcome or intrusive the dark beauty assuaged her fears. Delight danced in an adoring gaze over a broad charmed smile as Emma asked, "Is that right?"

They continued to pass the slowly diminishing blunt back and forth as they talked. "Mmhmm," Regina replied using the excuse of holding in her hit to avoid expanding on the answer just yet. She needed to get her thoughts in order and make sure that she didn't say or offer anything that she would regret.

Emma's smile only grew wider with the confirmation. Her heart thundered with the wild hope that the stunning brunette was somehow just as drawn to her. "So, other than not knowing if I was a stoner, what held you back," a gentle curiosity entreated.

Deciding that it was best to go with Emma's assumptions rather than admit the full range of her desires and corresponding trepidation Regina replied, "That's pretty much it." The beautiful blonde nodded her understanding as she took a hit. Admiring the sight of her angel imbibing in the little sin a wicked smirk curved plush lips. "You gotta admit, you come off a little Pollyanna for a pothead," a smoky voice teased gently.

Emma's jaw dropped at the accusation. She feigned being wounded with a hand to her chest. "Ouch!" Such a description is something she would expect applied to her mother, not herself. It only made it more clear how much the two of them did not know about each other. A situation in need of remedy.

"Aww.." Regina felt a slight sympathetic pain for the suffering artist. "I'm sorry, but look at you…"

Emma looked down at her dirty shoes, her sweaty skin, and her very coastal work out gear. Clearly, Regina saw something that she didn't. So she turned a silent questioning gaze on her lovely companion. To be fair, the dancer's outfit definitely said a lot about her. The short pleated skirt and black bikini top under a black fishnet tank top screamed dark, dangerous and hot as hell.

At the clearly confused demeanor, expressive hands flowed through gilded tresses explaining, "I mean look at this hair, all long blonde waves around these sweet innocent cheeks and those bright flashing eyes. You look like an angel. I feel bad even doing my act around you, like I should say 20 Hail Marys after or something."

Emma chuckled at the concept. It was clear that the beauty had seen her sweetness. Maybe it was time Regina got to know her wild side. "I'm not all that innocent," she scoffed as she fumbled the pass. The blunt burned her fingers making her jerk back instinctively.

"Yeah, okay," Regina mocked lightly as she scooped the small remains of the blunt from the sand.

Emma paused sucking on the singed digit long enough to defend herself, "It's too small for me."

"Size queen, huh," Regina teased with a wicked grin.

"Hardly," Emma grumbled fishing for a smooth way to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Well this is why ladies have fingernails, built in roach clips," the sassy brunette commented and immediately proved her position taking a slow inhale.

With a saucy grin and naughty twinkle in her eye, Emma admitted, "I don't really have any. I like to keep it that way."

Even as she held in the breath dark eyes squinted in curiosity. Her angel suddenly looked a lot more like a naughty nymph. This was definitely a side that Regina would like to get to know better. Perhaps the best way was to challenge this enchantingly daring aspect of the blonde beauty. "So you're not done, then," she asked wiggling the remains of the blunt to clarify her meaning.

Rising to the challenge Emma smirked firing back, "Oh, I am so far from KO-ed."

"Alright then, my little not so innocent, have you ever had a shotgun before," Regina inquired in a daring tone. A dark brow quirked over wickedly dancing eyes in eager anticipation of Emma's answer.

Once brave eyes dipped to the sand as Emma poured through her memory. She knew she had heard of the term but she wasn't sure what it applied to. Not certain of what it was the defeated not so bad girl replied, "No."

Regina smiled certain that the blonde's sullen demeanor wouldn't last. And soon enough she would be certain if that fingernails comment was the overture that she thought it was. Warm throaty laughter trickled over plush lips as the sultry beauty consoled her companion, "Don't worry. I think you'll like it."

Aquamarine orbs lifted in curiosity at that rich warm sound. Something in the hammering of Emma's heart wanted to believe every word, especially when a firm hand cupped the back of her neck drawing her nearer.

It was like the fireballs all over again. Regina had Emma exactly where she wanted her, in the palm of her hand. As she slowly leaned closer it seemed that she wasn't the only one torn between looking her companion in the eyes or at those tempting lips. "Now, when I lean in you breathe in, got it," a pinched breathy voice instructed.

Brain completely fried Emma couldn't put two conscious thoughts together. All she knew was how close Regina's lips were and that they were going to get closer. Suddenly breathing at all seemed impossible and yet she nodded her agreement.

It was positively delicious how the stunning blonde responded to her. If Regina could pause time and taste a moment she would lick this one dry. In a moment of mercy, just a brief flicker really, the dancer moved forward with the ritual. Taking a large drag off of the blunt the dark beauty leaned in slowly until their lips were separated by the briefest of spaces. When Emma forgot to breathe a whisper light brush of lips garnered the reaction she wanted.

All Emma could see, feel, think was Regina moving closer. Pink lips wiggled just the tiniest bit in breathless anticipation. As she hovered on the edge of begging a slight static connection drew a rough gasp. With the rough inhale came a slow stream of weed smoke directly from those electric lips. Emma held it in with eyes closed savoring the sensation like a lover's kiss, as this was likely as close as she would get. Without thinking a talented hand rose to reverently caress the spot where their lips had met. Realizing the transparent nature of her reaction the embarrassed artist dropped her hand even as a flush rose in her cheeks.

Quite pleased with the reaction Regina smiled wickedly even as a languid tongue peaked out to caress that still charged point of connection. Many things became clear at that moment. There was no doubt in her mind as to the lovely young artist's preferences or desires when it came to herself. Emma clearly wanted her but something was holding her back. The old shotgun trick usually had a girl with even half as much interest shoving their tongue down the dancer's throat, interesting. For a moment the young mother wondered if the blonde beauty had her own responsibilities to consider before taking the leap so to speak.

Emma struggled between self-consciousness of her own reactions, the desire for so much more and the moral center telling her that it was wrong. But this wasn't a violation of any boundaries, she assured her conscience. This was just a common way to share smoke. Tucking a bit of hair behind her ear the blonde turned towards the dark beauty again bravely asking, "Can we do that again?"

Regina's smile broadened lightening warm chocolate pools at the request. "Sure, we can," a gentle voice soothed. Delighted at the prospect and the temptingly timid eagerness the sultry vixen tested a more tender approach. As a deep drag was taken from the quickly dwindling blunt a steadying hand slipped beneath gilded tresses to cup the back of a bare neck, skin to skin.

Emma thought that she was ready this time until a haunting touch taunted the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. It was all she could manage not to whimper as the entrancing vixen closed in. Letting her eyes drift shut the skilled artist breathed in at the slight touch of plush lips. However, Regina did not retreat and the temptation was far too great. Absent thought, without a shred of guilt or restrain her soft pink lips brushed yearningly over a crimson pair. The gasp against her lips was delicious, like a naughty merit badge to elicit such from one so worldly. In a moment of bold inspiration, an exploratory tongue traced the center of the dark beauty's upper lip.

Never was there an invitation more tempting. Plush lips followed after that welcoming tongue stalking it like prey. Just as Regina was about to pounce the laughter of children passing close by gave her pause. A redheaded brother and sister around 6 or 8 years old chased each other over the dunes accidentally knocking sand onto the chuckling pair.

"Sorry, ladies," they said as one before disappearing over the crest of sand. Even as Regina inwardly bemoaned their timing it warmed her heart to see Emma's gentle reaction to the children. Clearly, the beautiful blonde had a big heart when it came to kids. The thought swelled the young mother's heart for a moment. Accepting their fate with a sigh the brunette offered, "Well, it looks like we're done for here."

One look at the tattered remnants of paraphernalia in the dark beauty's hand told Emma that more than one delight was over. With a sigh, she stood and began to brush the sand off her legs and shake it from her hair. "Looks like it," the fit young blonde accepted her fate with a brave tone.

A quick glance down at a studded combat boot trailing through the soil preceeded Regina's almost timid offer, "Of course, I have more at my place if you're not done yet." Dark brows rose in silent question eager for the answer to her invitation.

A brave heart kicked into overdrive at the thought. Joy danced in bright eyes as Emma replied, "That sounds great!" Cherubic features glowed with a winning smile.

* * *

Henry had been lost in thought all day. He almost didn't hear the teacher call his name. "Sorry, Miss Swan," he apologized head hanging respectfully.

"Please dear, call me Mary Margaret," she corrected in a soft kind voice.

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed with a nod. It may have been time for lunch but he didn't have an appetite. Shuffling steps drew him to the rack of trays that had been brought into the classroom which was a converted meeting room. As he looked up at their caterer his eyes sparkled with inspiration. "Hey Ruby, can I talk to you," he asked excitedly.

Charmed by his enthusiasm the chef chuckled and returned the wide smile replying, "Sure. Say, Mary Margaret, would you mind passing out the rest of lunch?"

"Not a problem, dear," the maternal woman agreed amicably more than willing to help her daughter's lifelong friend.

Henry grabbed Ruby by the hand quickly dragging her to a quiet corner. Once they were definitely outside of eavesdropping range he spoke in a subdued voice to avoid detection, "I need your help with something big."

Ruby giggled as she let herself be guided to where the sweet boy felt comfortable. Intrigued by this new development she crouched down to his level to reply, "What is it?"

"You date a lot. So you know a lot about love and stuff, right," he asked.

With an iron will and a cheeky grin, Ruby struggled not to clarify the point merely agreeing, "You could say that."

Eager hands flexed as he spoke accenting his words, "I think my mom likes somebody, like _**like**_ likes somebody?"

Auburn brows sailed nearly to her hairline as Ruby replied bubbling with curiosity, "Really?"

"Yeah, she got all swoony and romantical describing her," Henry informed her with a sincere nod.

"Is that right," the goth inquired nibbling on her lip in thought wondering who this person might be.

"Yeah, I was sneaky about getting her to do it," Henry admitted with a sly smile.

"Well, aren't you the smart one," Ruby praised with a light poke in the chest.

Henry chuckled at the playful jab with a proud grin. He loved it when he impressed Ruby. She was pretty cool for a grown up. That's another reason he was sure she was the best one to help him.

"So, what have you figured out, smart guy? Give me all the details," she encouraged with a conspiratorial smirk.

Henry was more than happy to share his findings. "She's an artist who drew this awesome picture of mom doing her firedance. She has long blonde hair and mom said she has green-blue eyes, like the sea after a storm," Henry accented his impersonation of his mother's words with an exaggerated batting of his lashes making Ruby laugh so hard she fell on her butt. Ruby really was his favorite person. She wasn't afraid to be silly. "Oh, and I saw her walking away when she left the picture for mom. She has pretty legs and the kind of butt mom likes," he added for good measure.

Every description the cheeky little boy gave made Ruby think that this was more than likely Emma. How they met was a mystery but if there were sparks a roll in the hay would do them both a world of good. The light-hearted goth couldn't help falling over giggling at the hilarious version of adult attraction as seen through a child's eyes. That last comment not only sealed the pale beauty's theory but also raised a few questions. "How do you know what kind of butt your mom likes," she asked with a quirked brow.

"Pssh, I notice stuff. I'm eight, not five," Henry bit back defensively.

Raising her hands in surrender at the clear offense taken Ruby apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how grown up you were getting, big guy."

Henry nodded with pursed lips his offended face looking so much like his mother's. With the apology accepted he uncrossed his arms and continued with his plan, "We've gotta find a way to get mom to see that she really likes her without being too obvious. You know if we just push them together they'll fight back and never admit that they like each other."

A soft scoff of surprise preceded the goth beauty remarking, "How did you get to know so much about adults?"

With a nonchalant shrug, he replied, "I like to read."

Ruby ruffled his hair with a soft smile a gentle voice admitting, "You are way too smart, little man. I'm glad you're on my side."

"Always," Henry agreed with a beaming smile. "Now I need you on mine. We've gotta get mom to see she likes her. I really think she needs this."

Rusty colored brows pinched at the telling statement. Ruby knew why she thought Regina needed companionship, but Henry's viewpoint was rather curious. "What makes you say that," she asked cautiously.

"I think mom needs someone else to love." Hazel eyes dipped along with a fragile voice as he admitted, "I know I'm not enough. If I was she would've stayed before." Clinging to this new hope he offered a brave smile stating, "But if she has two people she loves maybe she'll want to stay for real this time."

A plush bottom lip trembled with restrained emotion as Ruby's heart broke for the child's misunderstanding. "Oh Henry, I'm sure that's not….. I mean, there's probably another reason. You're more than enough for anybody," she swore throwing her arms around his little shoulders in a fierce hug.

Henry knew Ruby couldn't understand, but it was nice of her to try and make it better. He accepted the hug with a gentle squeeze. She was nice and warm and she smelled good. Even if she didn't know how mom worked. It still made him feel better that she cared. "But you're still gonna help, right," he asked carefully.

Pulling back with an encouraging smile Ruby replied, "Totally! I'm all on board. What's the plan, captain?"

A small hand stroked a cherubic chin in thought. "Well, first we need a mission name… like Operation Love or something." Henry grumbled in thought not quite liking that title. It was missing something.

Plush lips tugged to one corner in thought before Ruby offered, "What about Operation American Pie?"

A youthful brow pinched repulsed by the concept. "What? No."

Mumbling under her breath Ruby thought aloud, "Right, virginity's not really a factor here." Perking up in thought she threw out, "I know! Operation McLovin!"

Henry recoiled at the strange title. "No!" After a moment of blinking he decided, "Your operation names are weird. We're going with Operation Cupid."

A soft chuckle at his innocence of her ribald humor trickled from the pale beauty as she agreed, "Alright, Operation Cupid it is." A pale pinky rose only to have a much smaller one curl around it in a silent solemn vow.

* * *

What's next for our ladies? Will the not so dastardly scheming of they dynamic twosome of RedBeliever overcome all? And most importantly, how'd you like that tease of an almost kiss, huh? LMAO Actually, if my stoners out there send me any extra review love, I'm dying to know how many of you have used the old shotgun move. Let me know... or you could just let me know how I'm doing lol


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNINGS:** Drugs, obviously. I don't think any other warnings apply. If I missed something do let me know :)

BTW * denotes easter eggs decoded in endnotes. Extra points if you don't need me to explain them lol

* * *

 **Just Like Fire**

Chapter Five

Emma continued to shake the sand from herself as she accompanied the smoldering beauty on the walk back to her bungalow. It wasn't much but the nervous gesture kept the artist from staring too long at any particular feature. Besides, she didn't want to trail sand into the dark beauty's home. What kind of first-ish impression was that to make?

A half smile curved plush lips as Regina observed the anxious behavior in her companion. A wicked impulse sparked a mischievous twinkle in dark eyes. The dancer was able to suppress the urge until they reached her porch. When the beautiful blonde gave her sneakers one last stomp to dislodge any sand there she could hold back no longer. "Oh, you uh… missed a spot," a misleadingly kind voice informed.

It was rather adorable how the blonde looked over her shoulder to try and see what Regina was talking about. "No, it's…" Graceful hands indicated the artist's back with conviction.

"Huh.."

The confusion pinching angelic features as Emma turned giving the brunette her back was irresistible. The moment that that rather mouth-watering backside was near enough Regina began brushing non-existent sand from the delectably curved surface. It was a complete and unrepentant gesture.

Emma gasped swallowing hard at the shockingly inspiring sensation. A static charge raced over her nerves in cresting waves in the wake of that innocence mocking caress. Very specific parts of her anatomy began to tighten as the artist struggled for control. In a lust induced haze, she floated between the overwhelming desire to give herself over and the stubborn refusal to accept this desire. If only Regina wasn't in a relationship. If only she could be sure that the familiar touch was more than platonic affection.

And maybe the striking dancer did want her too. Would that make cheating on someone you don't know easier? With a rough shake to clear her head, Emma cleared her throat as well to end the silent hell of temptation. "Did you get it," a strained voice asked.

Lost in the motion Regina had almost forgotten her pretense. As the temptation to cup and knead the firm muscle became all-encompassing a soft voice pulled her back. Well, at least the sharp pinch of restraint in that tone told the clever dancer that there was indeed something to restrain. But why? "Yeah, I think we're good here," a husky voice agreed as the sultry femme begrudgingly rose from her game. A quick flick of the wrist produced a key and another turned it opening the door for her guest. "Come on in," she invited.

Once inside Emma indulged in the sudden gust of air conditioning on her fevered flesh. With a soul-deep sigh, the blonde let her arms hang off to the side as she spun around letting the cool breeze hit every inch of the sweat-sheened surface.

Regina smiled at the endearingly earnest self-expression as she closed and locked the door behind them. However, when the soothed blonde beauty began to settle on the left side of the bed a warning finger rose to stop her. "Aht uh, no one sits on that side, but me," she informed her guest in a gentle but strict tone.

Pausing mid crouch the artist pointed at herself and then pointed at the right side of the bed in silent question. A gentle nod answered her. As Regina approached the dresser she explained absent thought, "The right side is Switzerland. Anyone can sit there. But no strangers on the left." The instruction was a common one given to new guests. The dark beauty set about preparing a bowl for them with focus. If she could focus on the smaller tasks then the nervous knot in her gut couldn't override her thoughts. So it was a surprise to hear her guest comment on the instruction.

Emma frowned at the description. Much as she may dislike it the truth was that they were relative strangers to one another despite the pull between them. Then again that is exactly what she was looking to remedy, wasn't it? "Well then, let's fix that," the hopeful blonde suggested. A soft smile curved pink lips at the expression of perplexed curiosity on her lovely hostess's face. "Let's not be strangers. What do you want to know," the endearingly open artist inquired.

With a soft snort, the rock-styled brunette held back her chuckle. It was an intriguing offer. Gathering the prepared pipe she crossed to ask, "Okay Emma, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Like any good hostess, the saucy femme offered her guest first spark.

"Thanks," a gentle voice replied accepting the token gesture. Emma cornered the bowl like a pro leaving plenty of green for her hostess*. As she held in her hit and passed the pipe, the artist organized her thoughts.

Regina smiled at the extended stoner courtesy. Apparently her not so innocent had spent some time in the community after all, even if she hadn't had a shotgun before today. Curiosity kept the brunette's attention on her lovely company as she hit the pipe soaking in smoke and words simultaneously.

On a slow exhale the earnest blonde explained, "Well, I'm a local girl back from art school on a kind of special hiatus."

"Special hiatus, huh," the sassy brunette inquired with quotation fingers.

Emma chuckled good-naturedly and shook her head amused that the clever dancer saw right through her word selection. The creative blonde debated avoiding the subject of her health and simply blaming it on the weed. But the idea felt dishonest and if she wanted Regina to open up to her then she couldn't start out dodging the truth. With a deep breath, the athletic attired young woman gathered her fortitude to admit, "Medical." The pinched and worried expression on the sultry beauty's face made Emma's heart ache, but she had to finish what she'd started. Holding back at this point could only make things worse. "I get these killer migraines and no one knows why. I'm set up to see some specialists soon though. It's probably nothing," a weak voice encouraged bravely. Before her bluster could falter the frightened blonde took a hit off of the pipe casually.

Regina could see right through the bravery and suddenly it became clear. Her sweet little artist wasn't the hippy stoner type it was true. But the beautiful blonde before her ached to express her art even as her candle flickered in the wind threatening to extinguish. An icy chill gripped a fierce heart. Whether the fear of becoming attached to her angel and not being able to let go or losing the loveable creature before having a chance to give them a chance was stronger was anyone's guess. The proud femme only knew a slow-growing panic in the back of her mind. "So what are you doing for it," a rich voice thick with unexpressed emotion inquired.

With a playful half grin, Emma wiggled the pipe before talking a slow draw from it. Sea green eyes held soulful brown as breath and expression were held until the brunette could not resist smiling along. On a slow exhale the charming blonde accented the overture with a goofy toned, "This seems to work just fine."

Regina let the laughter flow free shaking her head at the wonder before her. The dancer was in awe of how this luminous creature could stare the possibility of death in the eye and smile and joke. It was beyond inspiring. It was telling and in its own way alluring. It was no wonder the young woman possessed an old soul. "Well I'm glad to hear that you're maintaining,*" the dark beauty teased.

"It's the least I can do," Emma joked with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. The two laughing women continued to pass the pipe as they conversed. "So what about you, oh Queen of Fire?" The wide-eyed expression of befuddlement while plush lips tried to hold in the smoke was far too amusing to the blonde. Fighting past the chuckles the artist asked, "What's your story?"

Wine-dark lips pursed in thought. There was so much to say and too much that she wasn't ready to yet. Regina's initial reaction burst free deflecting, "So how long have you been away at art school?"

"Oh ho ho ho ho," Emma chuckled wagging a finger at the obvious feint. "Oh no, you don't."

"What? You said to ask you anything," the sultry beauty taunted with a coy smile.

"Alright, three years," the artist volunteered before insisting, "Now tell me something about you."

Regina laughed softly charmed by the reluctant admittance. "Alright." Deciding that turnabout was fair play the dancer conjured some answers that she was comfortable sharing, "I actually come from a hereditary line of firedancers stretching way back to some ancestor who might actually be nobility."

Gilded arches rose in naked curiosity. "Really, so you were raised in it," a soft voice urged for more.

With a long sigh, the disciplined woman admitted, "Yeah, with all the ingrained rights and responsibilities." When a blonde head tilted in silent request of elaboration the sultry femme complied, "My mother reminded me every day where I came from and what it meant. She would say that any Hawaiian girl worth her salt could dance the Hula, but it took a real woman, a noblewoman to dance with fire."

Unable to resist the temptation to ease some of the seriousness out of the air Emma teased, "So what you're saying is you've always had the ego of a queen." As aquamarine eyes noted aristocratic features screwing up in mock anger muscles tensed preparing for her due. Regina did not disappoint. With each slap of the arm, the blonde giggled harder at the playful punishment. "Ow!" The artist rubbed her arm with a cartoony pouty signaling that she'd had enough.

Regina crossed her arms and looked away from her guest in a silent expression of indignation. It was easier to disguise the pleasure and amusement in her eyes this way as well. It was easier not to laugh if she didn't look directly at the charming young woman sitting on her side of the bed, on her territory. Best not to let those sorts of thoughts in. There wasn't enough time to really act on such feelings before Henry got home. In fact, the young mother would need to start airing out the house soon.

"Well that explains how good you are if you've been doing this your whole life," a neutral voice frankly complimented the dancer in an attempt to steer her company into a more conversational mood.

With a scoff and a wry grin the dark beauty confessed, "Yeah well, mom didn't approve of me incorporating different styles and methods of fire manipulation." At the encouraging facial expression, the firebrand elaborated, "She felt that I was dishonoring our ancestors by expanding on their teachings, diluting the purity of it with outside influences."

Sea green eyes flowed over the movement expressionist with a new respect. "So one hometown girl goes rebel from tradition while another seeks it out in higher learning," an intrigued voice described their scenario.

"Believe me, I've had some higher learning along the way," Regina joked making a weed-toking gesture with her fingers.

The enraptured blonde giggled freely even as she argued, "No seriously, you have. You're like a road scholar."

A crooked grin pursed plush lips as the dancer allowed the foreign and charming viewpoint to wash over her. It was an interesting perspective. "I guess you could say that," a smoky voice agreed.

"So you took your act to Burning Man then," the blonde inquired in open curiosity.

As the bowl was cashed Regina set about putting all paraphernalia away and started opening windows. "Yeah well, it was small festivals at first. I quickly got invited to Burning Man from the Ren Faire circuit. (*) Then I got discovered by some larger acts that took me on tour with them. And now I'm back home with a steady job. And knowing where my next meal is coming from has been a pretty liberating experience," the private young mother admitted as much as she was comfortable with sharing at the moment.

Emma made a small contemplative sound as she digested the information. The bright blonde's instincts told her that there was more to that story but also that it was too early to press for details. "Well, I'm certainly glad to have you around," the artist admitted with a contagious smile.

Even as Regina returned the sweet smile a knot formed in her gut. As much as she wanted to share more with her beautiful guest time was fading fast. If she had any chance of her angel knowing her as herself and not just a mother she would have to act fast. "And as much as I enjoy having you around I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," a reluctant voice informed her guest.

Emma's heart sank at the news. Just when she seemed to be getting somewhere with her entrancing new muse their connection was severed. Not oblivious to her hostess's actions the artist correctly read that the brunette was airing out the house for someone else, someone coming home soon. More than likely the other half that occupied that territorial strip of bedding at her side. The blonde rose as if stung her fears springing forth unbidden. "Yeah, I guess the other occupant will be home soon."

Sharply focused brown eyes settled on the nervously shifting young woman appraisingly as she opened the door. "Yes, that's right," Regina admitted purposefully not confessing whom that other half must be.

"Then, I should probably be going," Emma mumbled dejectedly as she walked towards the door.

By the sag in strong shoulders, Regina could see that her artist's sadness was layered. Perhaps this had something to do with what was holding the other woman back, this assumption of another. As the sultry brunette began to debate whether or not to take mercy on her angel the decision was wrested from her. Standing in the doorway the young mother caught sight of her approaching child in her peripheral vision. It seemed one way or another it was time for Emma to know her a little better. With one last sadistic smirk the dancer stated in a playfully taunting tone, "In fact here comes the other occupant now."

Sea green eyes shot up in horror and panic. A brave heart ramped into overdrive preparing for whatever dramatic scene was about to unfold but nothing could have prepared Emma for the bundle of energy that shot through the portal to glomp onto Regina shouting.

"Mom mom mom, you won't believe it! I got an A on my report today," Henry announced with boundless glee.

A brilliant smile of relief burst over angelic features at the endearing sight as the gorgeous mother embraced the excited child.

Ruffling short brown locks with an encouraging hand and proud smile Regina replied, "Of course I do, smart guy! Never a doubt in my mind." The smoldering beauty fought to keep from giggling as the young boy struggled away from the kisses she rained on his cheek.

Henry squirmed his way free of the smothering affection only to finally notice the other person in the room. Big hazel eyes sparkled to land on what looked the front half of the blonde he had seen that morning. Without tearing his gaze from the clearly anxious but excited new adult the clever boy excitedly asked his mom, "Is this her?!"

At loss for how to respond to the overwhelming situation Emma simply pointed at herself in silent question before looking to Regina for an explanation. However, the ever tight-lipped femme provided no answers.

"Yes, she is," a warm rich voice throatily answered.

Just when the blonde was about to interject and plead for clarification the clearly not at all shy young man, who obviously took after his mother, grabbed her by the hand and dragged her back deeper into the bungalow.

"You're the lady who drew my mom," he accused pointedly.

Uncertain if that was a good thing Emma crouched to his level and simply nodded sincerely, "Yep, I am." All doubts the artist may have had about how this force of nature viewed her were dashed immediately.

"Finally! Someone else who sees how awesome she is," the young man enthused.

Regina chuckled proudly behind her adoring son.

A beaming smile claimed angelic features which Emma turned to Regina before meeting the boy's gaze again. "I know, right," she encouraged him shamelessly. The roll of eyes and shake of head her words earned her only broadened the blonde's smile.

"I keep telling people she's a rock star, but nobody believes me," Henry groused. A chubby digit pointed at the drawing above the bed as he reiterated, "They'll see it now though, thanks to you."

Completely taken by the emotional young man and his devotion to the stunning creature who had captured her heart and imagination Emma replied, "Hey my pleasure, kid."

Henry could tell by the way the artist lady smiled that he had charmed her. The groundwork was set. Now all he had to do was convince her not to leave. Using every ounce of young charm at his disposal the brave child pointed at the guitar on his shirt as he informed their impromptu guest, "I'm gonna be a rock star like mom when I grow up. That's why I did a report today on the Fender Stratocaster."

"Wow." Sea green eyes grew wide with the display of intelligence and even more artistic leanings. There was definitely a creativity in the blood.

The sultry vixen stood a bit straighter with pride at her little heartbreaker. It was endearing to see the blonde so easily wrapped around his chubby little finger.

"Yeah, what pushed the presentation over the top was when I scored 5 stars on Judas Priest," the boy proudly announced.

"Really," Emma inquired honestly impressed. She had played Rock Band before and that was no easy feat.

"Yeah, come on. I'll show you," the clever boy invited as he dragged their guest over to the PS4.

Emma turned a tightly drawn anxious expression on Regina silently searching for her hostess's opinion on the matter.

Regina honestly considered excusing the blonde for a moment, but only a moment really. The smirking vixen was having far too much fun watching her son order the beautiful blonde around. Without saying a word the stylish brunette closed the door and retook her seat on the couch.

Henry had the plan set and everything was working out perfectly. Mom let her stay. Now he could use the excuse of his report to show that the pretty artist lady could be a rock start too. If he could make his mom see that then maybe she would start to see this woman as part of their family, to see that she belonged. As the console warmed up hazel eyes turned on his mother pinning her with a look as he demanded, "Now remember your promise."

Regina chuckled as she shook her head at her spunky child. Of course, he would hold her to that now. "Of course, you'd never let me forget," she teased playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

Hazel eyes sparkled with mischievous glee as his plan fell together. Henry turned to the pretty lady as though the thought had just occurred to him, "Hey, I get a Mohawk for making an A on my report. You mind warming up the game for me while mom puts my hair up?"

The question was less of an invitation and more of an instruction Emma realized as the willful child unceremoniously settled a guitar controller around her shoulders.

"Thanks," the little voice stated as twinkling eyes disappeared over the blonde's shoulders.

The young mother's chest shook with restrained laughter as she welcomed her child with open arms. "Get my tools," she instructed with a slight playful swat on the backside. The giggles that the familiar gesture produced erupted a dazzling smile on dark features.

Henry quickly returned with a comb, hairspray and a hairdryer. The three sat in unspoken joy and comfort as Regina sprayed her son's hair up. The familiar ritual was further deepened by the occasional guitar riff perfected by her blonde nymph.

Henry was delighted that his mom couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the lady with the sweet smile who did actually play the game pretty well. His little heart swelled at the thought that this art woman would be good for them both. He could play games with her and her and mom could do mushy grown-up stuff. It was perfect.

Emma couldn't pry the smile from her face if she wanted to. Not only was Regina single, it seemed, but her kid was pretty cute and seemed to like her. A rebellious corner of a hopeful heart glowed to think of being there for the kid and bonding over video games or how awesome his mom is. Sea green eyes cast a guilty hopeful glance over her shoulder on a familiar riff she didn't need to look at. The radiant expression on cinnamon features melted the young woman to absolute unabashed mush.

It wasn't long before the Mohawk was complete. As soon as it was Henry moved immediately into phase two. "Hey, art lady," he addressed their guest forwardly.

Emma tossed the cute kid a smile as she whammy barred the last notes of the song she was finishing. "It's Emma," she chuckled to strains of the drawn-out note.

Henry couldn't resist laughing at how rock star the pose was as the blonde introduced herself. "I'm Henry," he offered along with his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Henry," she replied in a friendly tone as she shook the offered hand.

"Now that I have my hair up, it's my turn to be a rock star," he informed her holding out his hands expectantly. Of course, Emma politely handed the guitar controller over. And thus phase two began. This was the time in which the calculating child took back control of the game forcing the adults to spend time together. It was a fairly brilliant strategy that he would have to brag to Ruby about later.

With a sigh of relief to be out of the spotlight, so to speak, Emma settled next to her hostess once more. "So that's the other occupant," a teasing smile prodded. A coy grin and slow nod were her only response. "I can see why you keep strangers away from that side. I'd hate to see that one upset," the blonde stated with a playful imitation of intimidation.

Regina chuckled appreciating the territorial respect. "Yeah, if you think I'm a lot to deal with you haven't seen anything yet," the dark beauty playfully warned. It was best to establish her priorities right off the bat. Emma had to understand that Henry came first.

A half smile curved pink lips. The young mother's protection of the adorable boy only made Emma respect her more. There was so much more to learn and discover about the mysterious beauty before her and the artist was eager to explore. "Yeah but, I think I can handle it," the fit woman confidently stated.

"Is that right," a curious smirk inquired. So far the angelic beauty had shown courage, grace, and respect around Regina's child. These were all good strong signs. If Emma could continue to act appropriately in front of Henry maybe there was something promising here after all. The blonde's confident nod only further broadened a dazzling smile. The gesture fell when warm brown eyes fell on the clock. "Oh we took too long on your hair this time, little man," Regina announced leaping from the bed. "I better get on dinner before it gets too late." The statement accompanied the brunette's progress into the kitchenette area.

The air immediately felt cooler with the absence of the sultry beauty as though she carried the warmth of the sun with her. "Wait," Emma called out without thought as she stood in protest. This earned two pairs of dark curious eyes casting her way. Anxiety knotted her gut at the tension. Hoping like hell that she wasn't overstepping her boundaries the blonde offered kindly, "Well, since it's my first time hanging out with you guys and in honor of Henry's A, I think you should let me get dinner."

A small dark brow quirked wondering where this was going.

Graceful hands settled on full hips cocked in a sassy fashion as Regina demanded to know, "And just what's your idea, big spender?"

Hazel eyes widened darting between his mother and this new interest in rapt attention.

"Pizza?" Angelic features twisted in a curious anxious expression eager for some sign of acceptance or rejection.

"No one delivers to the island," Regina bit back in doubt of the offer.

Henry gazed back at the blonde like a cat watching a tennis match awaiting the next serve.

A slow crooked grin curved apple cheeks as Emma smugly informed the beauty, "I told you, I'm a local girl. I have connections."

Raven brows rose in silent amusement. "Oh is that right?" A coy grin pursed wine-dark lips as she awaited a response to her challenge.

"Yeah," Emma continued as she slowly closed the distance with confident strides. "Just let me handle it, no muss, no fuss, no dishes. I'll even clean up," the alluring blonde invited temptingly.

As though sensing his mom wavering and the possibility of the blonde staying growing Henry lent his voice. Rushing over he encouraged the idea pleading from his knees as though pizza were the most amazing thing in the world, "Oh please, mom!"

Regina cast a glance down at her ankles at her son. However, her attention was quickly stolen by a playfully pouting blonde repeating the sentiment. In obstinate struggle, the brunette looked up and away from the pleading faces to avoid laughing. As though sensing the waver in the twitch of her lips Emma joined Henry at Regina's feet in a chorus of...

"Please, mom.

Please, mom.

Please, mom.

Please, mom. "

"Alright, alright," Regina relented giggling with hands in the air. "Work your magic," she invited the blonde with a wave of her hand.

"Yes!" Henry shouted leaping into the air and punching it. As he came down the exuberant child met Emma's extended hand with a thunderous high five.

"Alright kid, good job," the ecstatic blonde complimented the young man. Emma's heart warmed at the shared gesture. It felt nice to be welcomed into a family even if nothing came of it. But the look that met hers in warm brown eyes spoke volumes of promise and reservation. The creative young woman made a mental note to proceed carefully as she placed the call.

An overactive mind whirled through the multitude of possibilities unfolding before her as the young mother watched her child return to his games and her potential lover set about providing for them. Even as the troubled woman recognized the gesture as nurturing and relationship building, a frightened defensive voice argued that she should be cautious what liberties she allows this new influence.

To her credit, Emma kept her word. With but one phone call all of their pizza wishes were answered. The blonde made everything seem effortless. Not once did she comment on the expense or imply that anything was required in return beyond enjoying the spontaneous feast. When they had eaten their fill and Henry lay on the floor stroking his distended belly Regina reminded him that it would be his bedtime soon.

"Come on, little man. Time to clean up," she informed him patting his leg.

"Ooooh, I'm so full. I can't stand up," Henry groused.

"Then take a bath, but you're not sleeping in that hair again," the young mother set a clear boundary.

"Okay," he agreed slowly rising to his feet.

"You get your clothes together and I'll come to check on you after I walk Emma out," Regina informed him in no uncertain terms.

Too exhausted to argue the young boy grumbled, "Okay." Without invitation or preamble little arms sleepily wrapped around a slim waist.

Emma was surprised by the gesture, but after a brief initial flinch the smiling blonde melted into the embrace returning the hug.

"Goodnight, Emma. Thanks for coming by and rocking out and for pizza and helping my mom," Henry exhaustedly listed his appreciation.

"My pleasure, kid. Anytime," Emma glowed giving the boy's back one last comforting stroke before he walked away obediently.

Regina watched the interchange struggling desperately to keep her heart from bursting at the seams. In order to keep from making a sentimental fool of herself, the composed brunette turned to organize the pizza remains. Her progress was halted by warm, gentle hands just as the bathroom door closed with a certain finality.

"Here, let me get that," Emma offered trying to contain the spark of connection that raced up her arms. "I promised after all," a charming smile informed as the gallant woman took the refuse off of the beautiful creature's hands.

With lips tugged to the side Regina pensively took in the young woman before her. The young mother followed alongside her companion on a quick trip to the dumpster. After all, it was the least that she could do. "So, you keep your word, you're great with kids, you seem to like to spoil me rotten. What's the catch," the sultry beauty remarked with playful skepticism.

After tossing the pizza boxes in the bin Emma turned a jokingly hesitant confession at the brunette, "Well, I am a raging pothead."

A glowing brown gaze radiated off to the side catching sight of an endearing smile. In a coy attempt to weakly fight those endearing charms a full hip collided with a slim one. The laughter that echoed from the blonde as she stumbled a moment from the path only broadened Regina's smile. The young mother took a moment to pause at the threshold with a pensive expression.

A halting hand paused the eager blonde's progress. "Alright, hot stuff." The expression of joy that met the admonition elicited a chuckle from the brunette trying so hard to be stern. "We have to get a few things settled."

Emma pursed her lips in though a moment before tucking her hands to her sides in an open expression inviting, "Alright."

A warning finger rose accompanied by a serious but not angry expression. "First off, never use my kid against me again, even in fun," Regina stated with no lack of certainty.

The young blonde woman nodded her agreement with a penitent expression. "Fair enough," an even voice admitted.

Pleased at the acceptance a half grin quirked coy lips as a sultry voice informed her intended, "And if you ever expect to get past 'shotguns', don't ever call me mom again."

Emma brightened her body instinctively leaning closer at the backward invitation. "I think I can manage that," the eager artist concurred. Sea green eyes dipped to cling to those plush lips she had come so close to sampling, so close and yet so far. Willfully dragging her gaze back to hypnotic brown pools a hitched voice sought clarity, "So no more shotguns?"

Even as Regina's head tilted in silent invitation of the beautiful blonde's slow progress a dark head shook slowly acknowledging those words.

A pink tongue darted out to caress speech from now glossy lips before whispering in a throaty voice, "No more excuses."

Emma's lips were so close that Regina could flick her tongue to taunt them nearer. Instead, the sultry beauty replied in an equally lustful tone, "No more excuses." It was now or never. The spirited dancer needed to know that the angelic beauty had the courage to stand for what she desired.

Every last voice that had screamed caution and restraint had been obliterated by the events of the evening. With the speed of thought, all self-control was abandoned as Emma fell into Regina's waiting lips. They were softer than the eager blonde remembered. Feeling them pressed so close dancing ardently with her own was a dizzying sensation.

Breath was a hated memory not missed as the stunning blonde delved the depths of her mouth. Regina moaned as her tongue dominated the innocent beauty's drawing her deeper under her spell. Graceful steps lured the invigorating beauty further into the room until the bed met the back of tan legs.

All logic or awareness of their surroundings was completely abandoned as Emma followed the dark beauty into the bed. Wrapped in a world of Regina hungry hands flowed over the curves that had haunted every waking and sleeping moment since seeing the sultry vixen.

Regina moaned into the kiss writhing wantonly under warm, firm hands. Heat raced up her neck as a long-neglected body awoke fiercely. Insistent hands flowed over a nearly bare back to slip brazenly beneath those little pale shorts.

Emma groaned at the tension brewing so forcefully below from the electric hands kneading her ass. Breaking the kiss with a gasp the glowing blonde gulped air as hungry hands rose almost timidly beneath a fishnet top. Aquamarine eyes searched dark brown pools as bold thumbs slid just beneath the edge of a black bikini top to trace the under curve of very responsive breasts.

Regina's back straightened like a rod as aching nipples strained against the material for attention. Well manicured nails barely had a chance to dig their appreciation into deliciously firm biceps before the jiggle of a door handle shattered both of their focus.

Emma's instant and immediate reaction was to turn to the side blocking Regina's body from the view of the quickly opening bathroom door. The appreciative smile from the dark beauty as Regina quickly adjusted herself warmed a swelled heart. Once settled the two quickly separated to sit as though nothing had happened.

As Henry emerged he noticed through rubbing the towel against his still wet hair that the adults seemed to sit up rather quickly. Curious hazel eyes rounded to stand in front of them drinking in their expressions. "Were you guys kissing," the bright boy asked.

Emma looked to Regina for some sign of what to say. The young mother paused in the hot seat debating on what to tell her son. She had promised not to lie or keep things from him but at the same time, everything was so new with the young artist that she didn't want to risk him becoming overly attached just yet.

In that pause, the hopeful young man offered, "Because I could go back to the bath. Make a bunch of noise."

Regina chuckled at her sweet son shaking her head. Henry never volunteered for showers. Baths were usually more of a compromise than a treat.

As much as Emma wanted to let Regina handle the situation in her own way, the more she started at those parted pausing lips the more she wanted to taste them again. The bold artist broke through the tense moment with an 'impartial opinion.' "Actually, little man, I think you missed a spot."

Hazel eyes popped as he turned towards the blonde with hope. Sensing an ally Henry rushed over to Emma asking, "Oh yeah?"

With a smirk, the charming artist pointed behind her own ear indicating, "Yep, right…"

With a sarcastic expression so similar to his mother's Henry leveled a harsh gaze on the blonde demanding, "Don't do the quarter thing. It's beneath us both."

Regina couldn't resist giggling at the way her son handled the blonde clearly trying to win him over.

Emma chuckled at the feisty display. "I would never," the blonde assured him with one hand pressed to her chest. The other hand slipped briefly into her sock in a gesture that was beneath everyone's notice. "But you really have…" A pinched searching expression kept everyone's attention up high as the hand rose up behind the boy's ear. Withdrawing digits from behind it expressive fingers rubbed together letting the gathered bit of sand fall free. "See, you missed a spot."

Henry brightened at the clever twist on the old gag. "Thanks, Emma," he squealed before racing back into the bathroom and slamming the door behind himself.

Even as the lock flipped on the handle Regina chuckled at the scheming pair. A dark gaze dancing with mirth settled on the charming blonde as she informed the beauty, "You know that will only buy us a few more minutes."

With the boy safely out of earshot, the earnest artist shamelessly confessed, "I don't care how far I get. I'm not done kissing you yet." No sooner had the words left her lips than they stayed true to them.

If the heart leaping into her throat didn't steal Regina's air then those incredibly smooth, sweet lips certainly did. The feeling of firm fingers combing through her hair seemed to almost involuntarily lower the dark beauty back to the bed. Laying on her side the sultry dancer curled a leg around a tight form as she returned the kiss with her whole body.

For a luxuriant moment, the two floated in blissful sensation becoming willfully lost in the wonder of each other. A simple kiss had never been so intricate, patient or driven yet withholding a flood of deeper desires. Regina had never experienced anything like this devoted unrushed seduction. The experienced vixen's cheeks pinkened like a schoolgirl's at the thought that she might mean more to the gorgeous artist.

Just then a handle twisted back and forth several times in warning. Both women leisurely chuckled out of the embrace as a small voice called out.

"I'm just drying off now. I'll be out soon," Henry shouted politely.

Emma's head dipped into the curve of Regina's neck as firm shoulders shook in silent laughter. The sweet stroke along golden tresses both soothed and aroused the artist. Aquamarine pools sparkled into chocolate mirrors with a smile. "I guess that's my cue," the fit blonde admitted temporary defeat.

"Yeah," Regina agreed with a regretful stroke of apple cheeks. Even as the humble blonde's body tormented hungry eyes in their slow lithe rise from the soft inviting surface a gallant hand was stretched the dancer's way. The dark beauty accepted it rising with a bit of a pout as she escorted Emma to the door.

"Alright kid, it was great meeting you. We'll have to hang again soon," the warm-hearted artist called out to the still closed door.

"Bye, Emma," a cheery voice called out.

Regina chuckled at the adorableness of the exchange. The simple joys brought some peace to the ruffled beauty. Sultry brown eyes gazed up from beneath thick lashes tugging the blonde closer with an exaggerated pout. "As much as I want you to stay," the aroused vixen confessed open-endedly.

Emma could not resist the gravity of Regina's charms if she'd tried. And she couldn't imagine one reason why she should. A gentle smile drifted closer to melt the pout from plush lips in slow adoration. "Another time," a soft lover's whisper promised against freshly sampled lips.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," the sultry brunette announced as she made up her mind. Whatever the risks presented by letting Emma into her life were relatively small, especially when weighed against all the potential benefits. It was more than a little scary to let someone in, but the more she trusted the seemingly dependable blonde the safer she felt doing so.

* * *

 **Notes:** *" Emma cornered the bowl like a pro leaving plenty of green for her hostess." –For those of you who are unaware of certain stoner cultures and etiquette allow me to inform you… the "green" is, of course, a fresh unsinged patch of marijuana, as in not previously lit. "cornering the bowl" is the polite practice of having your flame strike the surface of the bowl at an angle in order to leave as much opportunity for a fresh green hit for your companions as possible. A bowl like a pie can be sliced into several pieces this way for the enjoyment of all.

*"Maintaining" not just a reference to keeping one's mellow vibe or frame of mind, also a direct reference to the stoner brother from the movie Dick with Kirsten Dunst and Michelle Williams. I highly (hehe couldn't help it) recommend it both as stoner reference and to giggle at accidentally toking up the president, just sayin' ;)

*Yes Virginia, there is a Ren Faire circuit aka groups of people who travel from one Renaissance Faire to another not unlike joining the circus lol

If you didn't know before, you're welcome. If you did and you didn't need this you can tell me that too. Feedback in the comments tells me so :D


End file.
